Necesidad de Ataraxia
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Un terrible pasado, un condenable presente y ese castaño es todo lo que necesita para sostenerse. Mientras Furihata no se imaginaba la vida que llevaba realmente el pelirrojo hasta que por accidente entra en su vida y no cree que salga. Advertencias:AU OoC, Violencia, lemon, Muerte de personaje probablemente (AkaFuri)
1. Prologo: Necesidad de ser salvado

_**Les traigo Una Nueva Historia un poco más oscura.**_

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basquet y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los uso para mis pendejadas.

Advertencias: Violencia, AU, OOC, Sangre, Posible muerte de personajes, lemon y más.

Para quien no sepa que es Ataraxia es Serenidad, Imperturbabilidad.

* * *

 ** _NecesidaddeAtaraxia:By Alma Schmetterling_**

Esa habitación era oscura, pequeña y cada vez que la veía no podía evitar gritar como un desquiciado. Pero ese era su castigo, su castigo por haber hecho algo que estaba fuera de lo que él desea, que hace algo que no le parece bien.

Hacia mucho que su mente estaba quebrada, lo sabía, se quebró desde hace mucho si supiese esa persona que le torturaba lo que escondía era posible que matase a lo único que lo mantenía con ganas de vivir aún, puesto que hace mucho que la vida se le estaba haciendo una triste tortura, un yugo que debía soportar a la fuerza, algo que claro no había pedido, algo que solo por tener un apellido debía soportar desde su nacimiento.

Estaba harto, fastidiado, cansado.

Lo que había aceptado en un principio luego de ese evento ya no podía ser igual. Ya no podía verlo igual

Él necesitaba ser salvado, salvado de si mismo porque sabía. Él estaba seguro que algún día cometería una locura y haría algo horrible de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Su corazón estaba envenenado desde aquella vez…

Una vez más lo mismo, esta vez fue golpeado hasta que la sangre de él, cayó en las manos de que quien lo golpeaba, solo ahí fue donde la tortura se había detenido.

Ahora estaba en ese lugar, en ese sótano donde a pesar de todo podía sentir aun fuertemente el olor metálico de sangre, el olor a la putrefacción de la descomposición, aun podía ver los arañazos en la pared y el piso, ese cuerpo atado, sus recuerdos estaban tan pegados a su piel que eran como un tatuaje viscoso que hacía sentirse putrefacto, execrable. Volvió a gritar cuando la imagen de esos ojos que le sonreían, esa sonrisa amable a pesar de todo, a pesar de que había tocado fondo y que no había más escapatoria posible, no podía soportarlo, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo vivo.

Aquellos ojos que pertenecían a esa persona, esos ojos iguales a él, aquellos ojos que le habían hecho creer que había cosas buenas en el mundo, sin embargo que el mismo tuvo que borrar, pero no por cuenta propia obligado, por quien si no más por la persona que le torturaba en ese momento.

Esa persona que le había golpeado sabia que del horror que sufría esta persona cada vez que entraba allí y solo esa persona escuchaba sus gritos, pues estaba a prueba de ruidos y aunque los sirvientes le escucharan no harían nada, puesto que nadie se puede meter con aquella persona tan poderosa a menos que quieran sufrir las consecuencias.

Seijūrō siente que va a perder el control, cada vez que está allí piensa que no debió perder a su otro yo. Que si lo tuviese a su lado podría o le nacería la fuerza para acabar con aquella persona, cada vez las ganas de matar a su padre aumentaban y no se detendrían hasta concluir con su cometido.

"Por favor sálvame de mi mismo"


	2. 1-Necesidad de compañía

**_Escribí este capítulo más que nada porque siento que el prologo se malentendió un poco._**

 ** _En fin espero que les guste.  
_** **  
Advertencias:** **_¿Gore? un OC._**

Una última cosa:

 _ **No soy experta en el drama, asi que si no le agrada como relato la historia lea a Shakespeare si quiere algo más fuerte ok no, pero hago lo que puedo, si cree que me salgo del tema usted aconséjeme con ejemplos que solo remarcar no sirve.**_ __

* * *

Lo había intentado de nuevo, pero más pronto que tarde se había arrepentido, es que la verdad, casi todos los días tenía ese pensamiento que le carcomía después de que lo llevaran a ese lugar, tenía ganas de destrozar todo lo que estuviese a su paso, pero se calmo. Como odiaba a su padre razón y motivo para realmente quisiera matarse, pero también quería matarlo a él, sin embargo siempre lograba controlarse a tiempo, aunque sentía que poco bastaba para que un día ese freno se perdiera y lo atacara, como si fuera una fiera salvaje y le apuñalase tantas veces como pudiese ser posible.

Volvió a negar casi de manera exagerada, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, quizás cabalgar le haría bien pero también haría otra cosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien o si no se desmoronaría.

Después de hacer una llamada pertinente, Akashi Seijūrō busco entre sus cosas de manera desesperada y encontró aquella fotografía, la única que tenia de aquella persona, pues todas las demás habían sido retiradas de esa casa, de hecho si descubría su padre que la tenia, las consecuencias serian terribles, pero tener esa fotografía era el único recurso para saber que no estaba loco, que no estaba completamente loco como él creía. Esa persona había existido a diferencia de lo que Masaomi hiciera creer a la mayoría de las personas, cuando se tenía dinero era tan fácil borrar a las personas, incluso si estas habían sido importantes y destacadas. Fue borrado hasta el más mínimo recuerdo de su existencia, cada noticia, cada cosa relacionada con él desaparecida, realmente no había registro de él excepto en esa imagen que el pelirrojo había guardado celosamente como su alma.

El pelirrojo se fijo en los rasgos de aquella foto y no pudo evitar llorar, porque estaba siendo arrastrado al mismo abismo, sabía que caería en lo mismo algún día que aquel quien parecía devolverle la mirada. Por eso quería matar a su padre.

El quería, ser un buen hijo y por eso quería evitar que los malos pensamientos rondaran su cabeza, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes aquellos pensamientos inmundos que rondaban su cabeza, su padre se alimentaba de sus traumas, creía que con eso haría un hijo perfecto.

Que equivocado estaba.

Fue hasta el espejo que tenia, descubriendo que como siempre, la cicatrización de sus heridas era demasiado perfecta, demasiado rápida para su gusto. Para algunos podía ser algo genial, para él, señal de que en cuanto se borraran no tardarían en hacérselas remarcar en cuanto volviese a cometer otro error.

Su teléfono sonó, aquella persona que había llamado, lo llamaba de vuelta ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? Su corazón latió rápidamente, pero solo de la desesperación y la angustia de los escenarios posibles, si pudiese tener todo bajo control esto no pasaría. Algún día se haría del control de todo y estas cosas no pasarían, no, no volverían a pasar. Contestó rápidamente aparentando una tranquilidad que por supuesto no tenia en realidad, estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado angustiado de lo que podría pasar, no quiere que nada malo suceda, en verdad desearía que nada malo ocurriera.

-Akashi-kun, voy en marcha, pero…estoy con un amigo.-El que llamaba hizo una ligera pausa través de la línea-¿Deseas que vaya otro día?-

-No, está bien tráelo, pero adviértele que quizás no sea agradable lo que escuche y lo que vea. Si crees que él es de confianza podrías adelantarle algo.

-Entendido-Dijo este un poco, pero solo un poco más relajado, la voz de quien hablaba aún estaba algo tensa, seguro no quería meter más personas a ese embrollo.-Nos vemos Akashi-kun.

-Nos vemos Kuroko.-Suspiró a veces le hacía falta Bokushi para tener más fuerza mental, aunque ni este era tan fuerte al final. Puesto que era este el que le había hecho caer en confusión cuando sintió que iba a perder por primera vez en la vida.

Al menos no era ningún inconveniente como los que había pensado, sonrió contento, muy contento hasta el punto que su sonrisa parecía una mueca grotesca, se termino riendo por todo y por nada, quizás los nervios le habían obligado a hacerlo, pero esa risa era una que pronto termino convirtiéndose repentinamente en llanto tan rápidamente que parecían emociones hermanas.

Ya estaba besando la locura, la quería besar y bailar a su lado, lo sabía, pero no, no podía dejarse llevar totalmente por aquello aunque le tentase, aún no. Aun tenía que hacer que la vida de su protegido perdurara...Antes de llegar a la locura preferiría morir, matar.

¿Por qué rayos su amigo demoraba tanto? La espera le estaba carcomiendo los sesos, odiaba que entre Tokio y Kioto hubiese tanta maldita distancia, lo odiaba en verdad.

Miro con odio las paredes de su habitación eran tan enormes y frías, una hipocresía absoluta como su apellido, todo ese lujo que poseía no era más que un asqueroso artificio que escondía una verdad horrible. Una vomitiva verdad.

Miro una vez más esa foto antes de volver a guardarla. Tan parecidos en verdad que eran y lo peor es que él estaba cometiendo el mismo error.

Estaba cayendo al mismo abismo y se ahogarían de la misma forma, sí, eso es lo que pasaría si es que no encontraba algo o alguien que le salvara de aquella angustia. Porque ya se había dado cuenta que por si mismo no podía, aunque lo intentara.

* * *

Lo que supuso que pasaría, la semana había estado muy tranquila; La primera vez fue después de la Winter Cup a lo cual fue como buen amigo, las demás ya enterado de la situación lo tensaban, le aterraban un poco aunque por fuera se viese tranquilo, nadie sabía nada excepto él, pero era el único que podía ayudarle en ese momento ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más podría hacerlo reaccionar en esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo?

Kagami su luz y su ahora novio se preocupaba porque a veces parecía el peliceleste más en otro mundo que en otro, sospechaba que este tenía problemas aunque mucho se lo negara este ultimo diciendo que estaba bien al respecto.

Esta semana había pasado tranquila para el chico de cabellos celestes hasta esa llamada que le preocupó en exceso pues sabía lo que significaba: Akashi había quedado tan traumado que nuevo quedó con la tentación del suicidio.

No podía permitirlo, agarro las cosas más necesarias para salir, pero no se imagino que al salir se encontraría con aquel chico en la puerta: Furihata había venido a pedirle unos apuntes por haber faltado el día anterior.

El peliceleste trago saliva inquieto, él tenía prisa por salir, pero no podía dejar al castaño solo.

-Furihata-Kun, te los podría pasar pero debo salir y tengo prisa.-

-No importa espero-Respondió este.

-No, creo que es mejor que me acompañes-Lo tomo del brazo pues llevaba prisa.

-¡¿EEEEEH?!-Kōki puso ojos de huevo tibio al ser arrastrado, pero se dejó llevar de todos modos, seguramente era algo demasiado urgente para su amigo para ser aplazado.

Kuroko hizo una expresión incomoda, no quería arrastrar al castaño a algo como ello. Sin embargo no creía que alguien como Furihata hiciera algo que molestase a Akashi. Así que llevado por un impulso lo había traído consigo. Tomaron el tren bala más costoso pues era él más rápido para llegar a destino.

Kōki cada vez se preocupaba más mientras el tren se ponía en marcha y les llevaba a destino, mirando a Kuroko realmente parecía que su amigo tenía un problema grande. Él intentaría ayudar como pudiese si es que había oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque no se creía muy hábil aportaría con lo que fuese, o al menos intentaría hacerlo, no le gustaba ese rostro de afligido de su compañero de equipo.

Lo escucho llamar a alguien… ¿Akashi Seijūrō? Ese nombre le sonaba espera ¿ESE AKASHI? Se asustó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le llamo la curiosidad ¿Qué le estaría pasando al pelirrojo? ¿Habría tenido un accidente? Por una parte se afligió un poco, el chico le había parecido bastante amable cuando platico con él en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Kuroko, incluso quizás era idea suya, pero parecía que le hubiese coqueteado un poco. Quizás eran solo ideas suyas. Además ¿Por qué este se fijaría en alguien como él? No eso no pasa, solo en las fantasías de alguna escritora loca, es más posible que el pelirrojo este con una hermosa chica o por ultimo alguien tan talentoso como él, alguno de los milagros.

-…hata-kun, Furihata-kun, hablo desde la tierra ¿Cómo va en la luna?-Dijo Kuroko al ver que el chico que estaba a su lado parecía un poco despistado. Supuso de algún modo lo que su amigo podía estar pensando en ese momento, si es que se había dado cuenta de quien estaban hablando por supuesto.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón, me había distraído un poco.- Sonrió un poco a su amigo para que no se preocupase por absolutamente nada.

-No sé si escuchaste antes, pero iremos a ver a Akashi-kun.-Le miro serio esperando la reacción de quien lo acompañaba, más este simplemente le asintió tranquilamente teniendo en claro la situación.

-Lo escuche ¿Acaso tiene problemas?-Tenía mucha curiosidad realmente y no lo podía evitar, pues las reacciones de su compañero de equipo a pesar de su inexpresividad tenían un deje de preocupación que era imposible no notar.

-Si, Furihata-Kun, perdona si te arrastro a esto, pero aun puedes regresar si quieres. Ahora pienso que quizás no sea buena idea traerte.

-No te preocupes Kuroko, en serio, ayudaré en lo que pueda, créeme, no te estorbaré si crees que puedo hacer eso.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos y sonrió leve sintiendo una carga menos pesada.

-Sé que eres un buen chico, por eso no quiero que te corrompas con lo que llegues a ver o escuchar más que nada. Y sé también que no divulgarías nada ¿Cierto que si?

-¡Obvio! Sabes que soy bueno para ocultar secretos, no te preocupes de nada.-Aunque en el fondo se preocupó de esa rara advertencia, pero como fuera ayudaría.

-Quiero contarte una cosa, sobre todo para que no malentiendas si mi cercanía con Akashi-kun se ve demasiado cercana, puesto que tu sabes que Kagami-kun y yo…bueno.

-Lo sé, no lo engañarías, pero ¿Qué es eso que me debes contar?

-Escúchame, hace poco descubrimos con Akashi-kun que somos medios hermanos.

-¿Ah? Vaya, yo decía que algunos gestos eran algo parecidos pero no imagine que realmente fueran.

-Lo sé, incluso nosotros nos sorprendimos que algo así fuera posible. Pero confronté a mis padres y me dijeron que sí, es raro, puesto que incluso parecía haber heredado características de ellos o al menos eso suponía, pero lo hicieron aparentar tan bien que realmente parecía un hijo de ellos.-

Furihata convirtió la expresión de su boca en una línea, debió haber sido duro para su amigo enterarse de ello.

-Ya sé lo que estas pensando Furihata-Kun, pero no te preocupes, lo he tomado bastante bien, solo te pido que no comentes este tema a nadie, incluso si estamos en la casa de Akashi-kun, pues tememos que nos espían, su padre supuestamente no lo sabe. Y él no quiere que lo sepa porque prefiere que yo viva una vida normal, mientras él tiene que vivir con el peso de ser un Akashi sabe que si el fracasa en ser el hijo perfecto y me descubre a mi…-Se sacude la cabeza para apartarse un pensamiento oscuro que estaba rondando en su mente-¿Sabes? Esto no es lo más fuerte que te puedo contar, como dije, sé que eres una persona buena y no me gustaría que quedaras involucrado en esto. Si no quieres saber más lo entenderé.

-Quiero saber, si puedo ayudar es lo mejor, no quiero que estés solo Kuroko, ni Akashi-kun tampoco. Quiero ser de ayuda, no soy muy bueno para algunas cosas, pero en verdad-Hizo una breve pausa, quizás el no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero quería estar allí aunque ni el sabia porque estaba motivado a hacerlo.-En serio, cualquier cosa, dímela. Yo no sé la diré a nadie.

-Bien, me alegro que pienses así Furihata-kun-Justo el tren había llegado a su destino y tuvieron que bajar.

Furihata miraba para el lado de la estación, hacia más frío que en Tokio era normal, pero sin pensarlo había una sensación de escalofrió que había sentido al llegar mientras veía el sol algo débil colarse por unas nubes y luego volver a desaparecer entre ellas, como si ellas se impusieran con malicia.

Esa sensación extraña de algo que anda mal. De que algo ocurriría y marcaría su vida de algún modo.

Tonterías, eso no podía ser, no tenia lógica la verdad, se sentía bastante tonto pensando ese tipo de cosas. Negó con la cabeza siguiendo a su compañero de equipo y amigo.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no había tanta gente, de hecho casi nada.

-¿Sabes Furihata? Akashi-kun nunca fue un hijo único, el tuvo una vez un hermano mayor.-Dijo de pronto haciendo que el que le escuchaba pegase un salto al escucharle hablar en medio de tanto silencio.

-Pero Kuroko, si fuera así se sabría. Según tenía entendido por las noticias Akashi-san nunca tuvo un hermano.

-Los medios siempre están manipulados Furihata-kun, deberías saberlo, con un buen dinero siempre se puede manejar a las masas. Es triste pero así es-Suspiró.

El de ojos chocolate asintió tristemente, pero después una pregunta se planteo.

-¿Entonces qué paso con ese hermano Kuroko?

-Murió. Según el reporte oficial hace años, según poca gente que se atreve a hablar, este fue baleado por una organización terrorista, pero solo era una mentira. El verdadero estuvo vivo bastantes años más, pero murió de otra forma. –Miro a Furi con una mirada que el chico casi desconoció del peliceleste-El tenia la misma presión e incluso más que la del mismo Akashi-kun, el no tuvo un deporte para desahogar su frustración, nada que lo divirtiera, imponiendo su padre tanto sobre él, que ante cualquier negativa a lo que el hermano de Akashi-kun terminaba reaccionando negativamente cuando alguien le decía un "no" o lo contradecía.-

De nuevo una pausa mirando al cielo, parecía que una lluvia se iba a largar, pero solo era el viento que insistía en imponerse. Pero la lluvia no llegaba, solo parecía el clima burlándose simplemente.

Furihata miraba a su amigo que se había detenido, para después volver a hablar mientras caminaba más lento pero hablaba más bajo y más tenso entre más hablaba, revivir cosas que a él mismo le habían traumado escuchar era demasiado. Pero tenía que hacerlo, una vez que lo había hecho ya no podía parar, era como un tren sin control.

-Tu viste las reacciones extremas que tomaba Akashi-kun cuando tomaba su lado más extremo, bien, su hermano mayor era el doble. Un día manejando una de las empresas de Akashi corp alguien de los empleados se atrevió a contradecirlo y este…arranco de un mordisco la cara de esa persona de manera muy violenta, de hecho si no lo separan quizás hasta se lo habría comido. Ese mismo día se dio la noticia que estaba muerto, pero no lo llevaron a ninguna institución mental. El padre de Akashi-kun era demasiado arrogante, tenía una visión demasiado retorcida de lo que creía que lo mancharía, si su hijo iba a una institución mental hablarían según él. Así que se decidió esconderlo para que nadie supiese nada…y este fue asesinado finalmente.-

Kuroko trago saliva antes de decir lo siguiente, todas estas cosas, costaba soltarlas, pero en serio que no podía detenerse aún si el castaño no quería saber más lo diría puesto que el mismo se había empeñado en hacer que se soltase.

-La madre de Akashi-kun, no murió de una enfermedad como le hicieron creer a este, murió porque no soportó lo que el padre de este les hizo a los dos hermanos. Ella se suicido. Después de que Akashi-kun se enteró en una de las rabietas de su padre que le contó todo eso se quiso matar el también, pero luego supo que éramos medio hermanos.

A Furihata se le revolvió el estomago shockeado por tantas cosas, en verdad nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así, menos de quien la ultima vez le había sonreído de esa manera tan dulce, quizás cuantas cosas había estado guardándose detrás de esa sonrisa. No pudo evitar llorar así como el peliceleste ya lo estaba haciendo, realmente era muy duro escuchar tales cosas, taladrantemente punzante, doloroso, sobre todo para alguien como el castaño que solía a veces sentir el dolor ajeno como si fuese realmente el suyo.

-Kuroko quizás escuche mal pero dijiste lo que Akashi-sama le hizo a los dos hermanos. ¿O hubo algo que no contaste?

Se intentó limpiar las lágrimas, con más disposición quería ayudar al pelirrojo en lo que fuese, no importaría qué, él le ayudaría a soportar el dolor de ello, lo quería hacer, quería ayudar. Kuroko le dio unas leves palmaditas ya que este se había recuperado primero mientras Furi aun se sentía un poco ahogado con tantas emociones, le costaba respirar incluso. A veces le molestaba ser tan horriblemente empático con ese tipo de cosas

-Me falto una parte por contar y es que…-Tomo aire para decir lo ultimo- Akashi-kun fue obligado a matar a su hermano.

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. 2-Necesidad de recuerdo

**_¿Qué decir con respecto al capítulo? Puede que si eres muy sensible te afecte, pero no creo, aún así la advertencia está dada._**

* * *

Esa casa era enorme también le daba un extraño frio apenas entraron con Kuroko. Furihata miraba hacia las ventanas donde se apreciaba que la lluvia había empezado a caer como si tuviese furia contra algo o alguien, pocas veces recordaba una lluvia así, las nubes se veían realmente muy oscuras, quizás no podrían volver a casa ese día.

El pelirrojo que admiraba se veía algo distinto, más demacrado, más extraño, al parecer esas cosas que le habían contado eran recientes.

Después de los saludos correspondientes cada uno tomo asiento mientras bebían un poco de té, aunque una mera formalidad puesto que Kuroko ni había tocado su té. Furihata si bebió pues con todo lo relatado sentía la garganta seca. No dejaba de mirar a Akashi, pero luego trato de no mirarlo tanto o quizás el otro pensaría que le tenía lastima, pero el solo venia para ayudar o por ultimo ser un oyente silencioso.

-¿Con que lo intentaste esta vez Akashi-kun?-Los ojos redondeados de Kuroko miraron a los ajenos de color rojo con una seriedad poco propia del chico. Realmente estaba demasiado preocupado, la verdad es que realmente piensa que el pelirrojo solo esta a pasos de caer realmente en una crisis.

En la locura.

-Con pastillas que encontré…en el cuarto de mamá-El de cabellos rojos le costó decir aquello, todo lo que le recordara a ella le dolía. Le angustiaba mucho. Incluso su voz cambio tan radicalmente que asustó al castaño, aunque no era una voz tétrica sino como la de un niño asustado.

-Akashi, ya sé que es terrible el asunto, pero por favor, se fuerte. No dejes que Masaomi quiera controlarte por completo.

-Lo, sé, pero a veces siento que no es suficiente y voy a colapsar, si no estuvieses aquí quizás me hubiese dejado derrumbar y hubiese cometido una locura, me siento débil.-

-¡Pero usted no es débil Akashi-san!-Dijo Furihata sin poder contenerse- A logrado varias cosas, ser el líder de un equipo dos veces, además de según me conto Kuroko-kun usted es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, es muy hábil y yo sinceramente lo admiro. ¡Por favor, se lo ruego, no se deje llevar por las emociones y cometa algo horrible! ¡Tiene que vivir!-

Tomo las manos del pelirrojo sujetándoselas firmemente y dándole una mirada aunque inquieta, pues aun le temía un poco en el fondo.

-Yo no puedo saber que pasa por su mente, pero sí le puedo pedir, que por favor no se rinda, hay personas…-Negó y cambio lo que iba a decir- Yo aunque le temo, me encantaría ser una persona tan hábil como usted, aunque no sé si podría soportar algo como lo que usted siente en este momento, pero por eso, quiero ofrecerle sinceramente mi apoyo y mi ayuda para lo que sea, sin condición alguna. Entenderé si no la quiere, después de todo yo soy una persona que apenas conoce realmente y no tengo un significado para usted, pero si la necesita créame que lo ayudaré cuando pueda, lamentablemente soy pobre y no puedo decir cuando quiera, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarle aunque sea a través del teléfono.

Furi sintió que había dicho demasiado, quizás el pelirrojo le tomase por alguien atrevido, insolente incluso por hablarle como si se tratase de cualquier persona y no de un Akashi, más este lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese, como si hubiese descubierto algo en este que le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Furihata Kōki?-El castaño asintió ahora algo nervioso y culposo de quizás hablar de más.-Entonces quiero que vuelvas a visitarme, si realmente quieres ayudarme, me gustaría tener a alguien más con quien hablar, aunque ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a estar para mí y escucharme?

La mirada extraña que le dedico el pelirrojo esta vez nuevamente lo hizo estremecerse esa mirada parecía atravesarle la carne, tuvo la impresión de que este ya había perdido el juicio. Negó con la cabeza internamente, no, seguramente estaba un poco remecido por su propio intento de suicidio pensó Furihata.

-¡Sí!-Este no se había dado cuenta que aun lo tenía tomado de las manos y se las soltó un poco avergonzado por ser tan impulsivo.- ¡Lo hare Akashi-san!

Sintió las manos blancas y frías de aquel de ojos bermellón tomar las suyas. Había dicho todo tan decidido y sin embargo en ese momento su corazón le decía que huyera rápidamente de aquel lugar.

La lluvia se volvió más violenta contra los vidrios de la casa, casi como si Akashi escuchara las corazonadas del otro y controlara el clima a su favor impidiendo que huyese de aquel lugar.

Lo cual era bastante ridículo si lo pensaba.

-Mencionaste que tú no tienes un significado para mi, pues ahora lo tienes.- Sonó igual como si se hubiese firmado una sentencia.- Mientras estés conmigo y me apoyes serás importante, escuchaste parte de mi historia y aun así ofreciste ayuda, para mi eres valioso desde ahora.

Kuroko solo miraba impasible observando simplemente, parecía que entre ellos se estaba creando un vinculo también, pero no como el de unos hermanos o unos amigos. Aunque era solo un pensamiento que tenía, puede que no fuese así.

-Gracias Akashi-san- Sonrió apenas con una curvatura, pero estaba emocionado de algún modo, pero de buena manera que le dijesen algo así.

-No hay de que, aunque puedes llamarme Seijūrō si gustas Furihata.- La sonrisa de aquella persona era bastante bonita cuando no parecía tan turbada como hacia unos minutos.

Era de esa mirada y esa sonrisa de la cual el había sentido una atracción.

-Creo que es mejor que se queden en mi casa el día de hoy, la lluvia no parece que vaya a amainarse y es algo peligroso. Además mi padre ya no vendrá, salió a una junta importante de negocios, por lo que –Fijo la mirada que estaba en la ventana mirando la lluvia que parecía muy violenta hasta posarse de nuevo en los ojos del castaño y hablar, pero sin voz y tapándose parte de la boca pero Furi leyó perfectamente Kuroko ya sabía de que se trataba incluso antes de que este hiciera nada.

"Puedo contarte más detalles del mi historia, pero preferiblemente en mi habitación, no quiero que nadie más nos escuche."

* * *

El quería ser buen padre, en verdad.

Pero su forma de ver las cosas había sido torcida por su propio padre Hikaru Akashi, quien cada vez que Masaomi hacia algo mal o que no debía, o incluso si hablaba más de la cuenta era castigado, pero no de la manera común como se podría adivinar, a veces era castigado físicamente claro dejándole morado e incluso quebrándole huesos, cuando era un hecho menor, sin embargo cuando era algo grave su padre lo obligaba a mirarlo mientras el hombre mayor se cortaba su piel hasta hacerse sangrar.

Masaomi sufría demasiado viendo como su padre se auto infringía heridas pues a pesar de todo, sabía que su padre lo quería. Todo era por su culpa, por no ser un hijo digno de los Akashi, lloraba y gritaba que parara pero Hikaru jamás se detuvo.

Incluso una vez recuerda que su padre se cortó tanto que se veía parte de la piel carne y los huesos, escapando tanta sangre de ese cuerpo que sintió ganas de vomitar y llorar a la vez, el olor pesado, primitivo y metálico de aquel liquido le provocaba nauseas. Tal recuerdo siempre lo hacía llorar como la primera vez que lo vio.

Ese día fue en que trató de escapar de la presión de casa para ir a jugar con chicos de su edad, por lo cual ese hecho lo dejo en shock, pues tuvieron que llevar a su padre al hospital ya que había perdido demasiada sangre y casi muere.

"Prefiero morir antes de tener un hijo indigno" Menciono este apenas recupero la conciencia.

Masaomi era solo un niño de 10 años cuando escucho eso de los labios de su padre, quien nunca volvió a dirigirle una mirada cariñosa desde ese entonces a pesar de que el joven Akashi se perfecciono en ser siempre digno de su apellido a pesar de que tenía que privarse de lo que era divertirse o cualquier cosa de un niño de su edad.

Su padre siempre estricto y adicto al trabajo murió y murió solamente de tanto trabajar para la empresa de los Akashi que termino colapsando.

Eso ocurrió antes de que Masaomi conociera a Shiori. Por lo que este no tuvo a nadie con quien desahogar sus penas, su madre simplemente lo ignoraba, sentía que este era el culpable de que su esposo muriera, aunque claramente no era así, pero para la mujer que era tan estricta como Hikaru Akashi las cosas simplemente pasaban porque el hijo había sido un fracasado.

En un hogar de costumbres torcidas y estrictas ¿Qué podías esperar? ¿Realmente habría amor para él en alguna parte?

Conoció a Shiori en la universidad, la verdad él quedo prendado de ella desde que la conoció, ella era una mujer inteligente, aunque reservada y discreta a pesar de que tenía ascendentes franceses, de hecho era por ello el cabello y ojos rojos.

Era una belleza inusual, cuando se enamoro de esa mujer la encontró tan magníficamente perfecta a sus ojos, aunque no noto nunca que ella tampoco era una mujer que tampoco tenía sus propios infiernos y que su madre siempre le decía que era una mierda, que era horrible e incluso que la había hecho acostarse con hombres, por el simple hecho de ser una hija de un hombre que la abandonó.

Incluso una vez le quito al primer hombre del cual Shiori se enamoro, el único de los que había invitado a la casa para que se divirtiese con la pelirroja, pero este la trató como una dama y no la toco en ningún momento. Entonces la mujer sedujo al enamorado de su hija para casarse con este, solo por maldad y no por amor.

Esa vez Shiori estuvo a punto de enloquecer si no fuera por el apoyo de sus abuelos. Su abuela y abuelo fueron sus verdaderos padres, quienes al saber todo lo ocurrido la alejaron de esa mujer pérfida que era su madre.

Aunque eso se lo ocultaron bastante bien a Masaomi, quien pensaba que ella era una chica pura e inocente. De hecho en algún modo lo era, pero había sido ensuciada.

Después de un matrimonio donde todo parecía ir bien en apariencia, teniendo una mujer complaciente y cariñosa, nació el primer hijo de los Akashi, quien tenía uno de sus ojos color miel claro como su padre y el otro bermellón como los de su madre.

Sin embargo la manera de la mirada era completamente de los Akashi, esa mirada potente dura, a pesar de su inocencia. Masaomi se enamoro del pequeño incluso a niveles en que rozaba la indecencia, era tan parecido a Shiori. Era perfecto. Completamente perfecto a sus ojos.

Incluso que a veces fantaseaba con follarse a esa pequeña criatura inocente.

Tenia que seguir con su perfección, no podía estropearse, tenía que seguir con su estampa de Akashi, el sería completamente y llanamente lo que quería, si así era.

Shiori se espantó un poco de la manera en que lo educaba casi dándole cero descanso a ese pequeño niño, pero lo que más le aterraba es la mirada morbosa que posaba en el primogénito a veces, daba repulsión, sin embargo se mantuvo callada dejando que ella criara al pequeño por 4 años cuando esta quedó embarazada del segundo.

Masaomi le dejo un poco de libertad a Seijūrō por ser el segundo hermano de lo cual su madre buscaría algo en que se divirtiese y escogió un deporte, el básquet. Le enseño al menor a controlar su adrenalina y sus impulsos más salvajes en la equitación y el deporte, ella hacia esas cosas antes de quedar embarazada.

En realidad ella lo hacía para que no hiciera lo que su hermano mayor hacia a escondidas: Cortarse. Shiori lo sabía, porque ella hacía lo mismo cada vez que sentía angustia, estaba seguro que el mayor pasaba angustia y que pronto se daría cuenta de la mirada de supuesto amor era perversión.

Masaomi no sabía de los cortes, puesto que la cicatrización de cualquier herida en ella y su hijo era perfecta y las heridas se las hacían en zonas que no se veían a simple vista.

Una peculiar característica que tenían sus genes.

Y de haber sabido quizás lo hubiese ignorado en ese momento solo para que no hablaran mal de su familia. Los Akashi son perfectos y así debían ser siempre.

Un día llego una mujer presentándose como la madre de Shiori reclamando dinero, puesto que antes cuando Shiori vivía con ella y trabaja y estudiaba, su madre le falsificaba la firma y robaba el dinero que la pelirroja ganaba. La mujer era como un parasito de su hija, pensó que ese hombre nuevo que tendría le daría ese dinero que ella quería, pero cuando el sujeto se enteró que solo se había metido con el solo por dañar a su hija la abandonó. Ahora la mujer averiguando que se había casado con un millonario quería su tajada y una abundante de dinero. Su hija se negó rotundamente entonces la mujer hablo de la vida anterior que tuvo esta a Masaomi diciéndole que esta era una puta cualquiera.

El hombre quedo en shock en un primer lugar, así que esa mujer que creía perfecta ¿No lo era? ¿Le había mentido todo el tiempo?

Aunque Masaomi quiso golpear a esa mujer, fue la misma Shiori quien actuó esta vez, sacando la parte más oscura de ella por primera vez golpeando a su madre e intentando ahorcarla.

"TU NO ME ARRUINARAS LA VIDA DE NUEVO" Rugió en ese momento golpeando repetidamente la cabeza de la mujer contra el suelo con violencia, con fuerza sacada de la adrenalina del momento, tanta rabia, ira contenidas hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que sacarse esa maldita frustración de una vez y hasta que un sonido seco la hizo parar, un crujido y sangre saliendo de aquella cabeza.

La muerte se presento a la madre de Shiori quien sonrió tan amplio que era una mueca grotesca y repulsiva a quien la viera, pero sintió una enorme satisfacción, una extraña liberación, era algo hermoso.

La pelirroja mostro por primera vez aquellos ojos donde la locura estaba presente y Masaomi sintió espanto, espanto por que sus hijos estuvieran manchados con esa sangre, con aquella locura.

Aunque en cierto modo seguía enamorado de su esposa él no podía seguir viéndola como antes, no después de esto. Y aunque tuvo un desliz por causa de una borrachera con una mujer amiga de su esposa (madre de Kuroko) a la cual amenazó de contar nada a su esposa sobre ese encuentro o su esposo sufriría las consecuencias, pensaba que ella el doble de culpable. Porque además era una maldita loca.

Por eso la presión en sus hijos se incrementó aun más haciendo a ambos desgraciados, apenas si tenían tiempo de hablarse entre ambos hermanos pues siempre estaban obligados a estar ocupados en cualquier actividad.

Sin embargo el mayor ya no podía con la presión, no podía con tanta exigencia sin tener nada para distraerse y con un ligero trauma que tenia encima explotó en el momento menos indicado, necesitaba sentir esa necesidad de carne, el olor metálico le producía una extraña excitación y no podía parar. Lo tuvieron que separar a la fuerza de su víctima que murió por desangramiento cuando el hijo mayor de los Akashi cortó una arteria del cuello con los dientes.

Apenas Masaomi lo supo pago grandes sumas para acallar a quienes hablaran, censurando a la prensa y creando una versión falsa de todo aquello, pues cuando un doble de su hijo se mostraba en la televisión siendo asesinado por un grupo terrorista supuestamente en contra de los Akashi, el verdadero paso a un sótano de la habitación donde fue amarrado como si fuese un animalito cualquiera.

Muchas voces fueron acalladas, incluso sobre esa muerte falsa televisada, solo para que nadie recordara el nombre de ese supuesto hijo, todas las imágenes de aquel hermano de Seijūrō, las fotos del álbum familiar quemadas e incluso adulteradas todos los registros de su persona borradas por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido aquel hijo.

Un hijo que amó tanto, pero ahora le asqueaba, le daba repulsión.

Incluso Seijūrō creyó que estaba muerto pues asistió a un funeral falso, donde cremaron un cajón vacio, el pequeño pelirrojo lloro mucho pensando que su hermano a quien quería a pesar de lo poco que estaban juntos se hubiera ido de su lado.

Pero luego supo la verdad, horrorizado.

Y Masaomi decidió al final acabar con ese hermano cuando Seijūrō pasaba más con este que concentrado en sus estudios, acabaría con ese estorbo y de paso le enseñaría al primogénito, por que ahora Seijūrō era el primogénito (el otro no existía) que tenía que obedecer.

Y usaría eso cada vez que el chico desobedeciera, pues el cortarse así mismo nunca causo efecto en el pequeño pelirrojo. Es más hasta parecía divertirse cuando su padre hacia eso.

Porque desde pequeño ya odiaba a su padre que casi nunca le dejaba estar con su hermano y se portaba extraño con su madre. Verlo sufrir al hombre mayor lo hacía feliz.

Masaomi decía que Seijūrō era un demonio, pero se lo decía más así mismo. Pero lo educaría quisiera o no.

El seria el perfecto Akashi y si no lograba hacerlo volvería a reemplazarlo de alguna manera, porque él era absoluto y un Akashi, los Akashi no pueden tener ningún tipo de errores, no los errores no podían existir y si había errores desaparecerían como esa escoria que engendro una vez.

El suicidio de Shiori había sido algo que el hombre mayor no se había esperado, pero le restó importancia en apariencia. La verdad es que fue eso lo que le hizo terminar en convertirse en el monstruo que ahora era, uno sin corazón con tal de lograr lo que quería.

Y ahora sabía que su hijo se juntaba mucho con ese peliceleste, solo esperaba que no demasiado o tendría que actuar.

* * *

Kuroko le explico brevemente a Furihata que la habitación de Akashi tenía paredes insonorizadas así que nadie podría escuchar lo que decían e incluso este se aseguró de quitar cualquier cámara o algo que los espiara o escuchara.

-Puedo preguntar una cosa…aunque me interesaría saber más de como saben que ustedes son hermanos hay algo que me causa aún más curiosidad. ¿Cuál es el nombre del hermano de Akashi-san?

El pelirrojo abrió la boca algo turbado y la volvió a cerrar bajando la mirada, pero la verdad es que ni el mismo lograba acordarse, tanto trauma en el pasado le hizo borrar algunos recuerdos.

-Solo le digo Boku, porque era igual a mi otra personalidad físicamente…-Trago saliva y Kuroko hizo un gesto de acariciar la espalda ajena.

-Perdón no quise perturbarle…-Todo ese asunto parecía tan delicado y el castaño sentía que solo estaba arruinando en vez de animar al pelirrojo.- No, no quiero que se sienta mal.

-No, está bien, yo en verdad quiero recordarle, lo que me molesta es mi propia mente, que lo ha borrado tan bien como mi padre quería, quizás la misma culpa me hizo hacerlo. Pero si lo pienso si él hubiese seguido vivo sufriría demasiado…-Cambio la voz a una que no reconoció Furi, pero que le dolió oír pues la manera en que se expresaba transmitía el sufrimiento de aquel momento, además perladas gotas caían del rostro blanco- Aun recuerdo que mi hermanito me miraba feliz de que acabara con ese dolor, porque le dolía mucho. Me decía que algo "malo" había entrado en él y su única forma de liberarlo era esa…-

Se perdió en el recuerdo recordando los ojos de su hermano aquel brillo extraño en ellos, su lengua colgando de una manera grotesca.

Tanto Kuroko como Furihata se asustaron al ver al joven con la mirada pérdida había dejado de hablar tan repentinamente y aunque ellos siguieron hablando este no respondía, entonces ambos lo remecieron, pero este no parecía responder.

-¡Akashi-san! ¡Conteste!.- 


	4. 3-Necesidad de un pasado

**Holi ojala les guste la actualización si, ya sé la primera parte se parece a la forma de relatar un poco a la de Erotomanía de Luka Crosszeria de hecho este capitulo se lo dedico a ella con mi impúdica admiración.**

* * *

 _Nadie recuerda tu existencia excepto tu hermano y tu padre, pero solo parte de lo que eras, del que fuiste, mucha información de tu ser fue quemada casi borrada como por arte de magia, aunque no fue magia, a menos que se refieran a la magia del dinero. Si supieran lo que realmente fuiste, lo que realmente sentiste a manos de tu progenitor._

 _Para tu hermano menor en realidad fueron los traumas que le impiden recordar, la intranquilidad de la mente de Seijūrō que le impide ver lo que eras tapándolo con un velo, el quien eras, porque se siente culpable, porque él te quería de verdad._

 _Eras en realidad 6 años mayor que tu hermano, a diferencia de cómo te podía recordar Masaomi. Pues para este, tú eras aún más pequeño de lo que en realidad eras en su mente._

 _Pocos sabían que era tu razón para vivir, la única era tu hermano menor, él era el único que te comprendía. Te sonreía y te quería mucho a pesar de que casi no tenías tiempo para jugar con él. A veces hacia cosas para que jugaras con él, buscaba tu aprobación, buscaba amor igual que tú, tu hermano era alguien con quien realmente te sentías querido_

 _A tu hermanito mamá si lo quería, no a ti, si no habría detenido al monstruo de tu padre, lo habría parado alguna vez._

 _Podías sentir su mirada asquerosa en ti, era asqueroso, morboso, cuando eras más pequeño lo tomaste por un acto de amor de padre e hijo esas miradas y algunos besos que te daba, pero siempre sentiste algo anormal y más pronto descubriste que era realmente un deseo asqueroso, morboso en aquel hombre, un hombre que desearías que hubiese sido cualquier otro menos tu propio padre._

 _Aunque el que hubiese sido te hubiese traumatizado con aquel execrable acto que te obligaron a hacer._

 _Nunca sentiste más deseos de matar a esa persona que esa vez, la primera vez que te corrompió, no lo odiaste nunca hasta que se atrevió a ir más allá de unas miradas, más que unos besos, algunos ya bastante atrevidos solo para ser de un padre a un hijo._

 _Pero alguien tenía que proteger a Seijūrō, alguien debía cuidarlo de la maldad de tu padre, porque a esa edad ya lo amabas, lo querías con tu vida, con la protección que solo un hermano mayor siente por uno mayor. Lo cuidarías y no dejarías que Masaomi lo marcara de esa manera tan repugnante como a ti, jamás dejarías que lo tocase de esa manera tan repulsiva._

 _Asco. Siempre asco. Repugnancia, ese sentimiento de sentirse asqueroso, maldito y con deseos de morir, de que tu existencia no debió ocurrir nunca_

 _Dolía siempre, siempre esa sensación horrible, traumatizante, siempre humillado, adolorido, nunca placer como se sentiría en una historia mal escrita donde la violación se ve como un acto romántico, ahí no más había una sensación de abuso, de maltrato y dolor, el único que sentía placer era ese hombre asqueroso que se hacía llamar padre que abusaba de su propio hijo._

 _Tú siempre, llorabas, gritabas, pedías clemencia y le preguntabas a los cielos por qué tú tenías que sufrir ese tormento. Sin embargo nadie te oía y si alguien te escuchó guardo silencio, nadie se metía con Masaomi Akashi. A veces te callaba a amenazas y la otra a golpes en partes del cuerpo que no se notaban a simple vista._

 _Siempre deseaste morir, siempre cuando ese hombre te llevaba a esa habitación donde nadie los podía escuchar. Querías tanto que alguien te sacara de aquel tormento tan horrible._

 ** _Por favor detente. Ya no lo soporto. Mamá sálvame por favor…_**

 _Tus lágrimas eran muchas y no se detenían, pero nadie lo noto, nadie se percató de la tristeza que llevabas consigo, ni del asco hacia ti mismo, tus gritos nadie los oía, nadie acudió en tu ayuda._

 _Nadie noto nunca que te estabas pudriendo por dentro. Sabías que pronto tanto con la exigencia y con el abuso de tu padre te estaba empujando a algo que ni tú mismo podrías controlar. Tanto odio no puede ser dominado, tanta rabia, tanta frustración y presión en ti mismo. Era simplemente una bomba que estallaría de la peor manera, te tragabas muchos sentimientos que tenías y querías que salieran._

 _Un día supiste al verte en el espejo que había algo malo en ti, después que ese hombre te había violado y se había ido, te miraste en el espejo grande de tu alcoba totalmente desnudo. Esa cosa te estaba mirando, sonreíste, esa cosa era tu odio, un profundo odio que nacía en tus entrañas y que contaminaba todo. De la nada te empezaste a reír pero luego sentiste miedo y clavaste el primer objeto que encontraste en tu reflejo, quien diría que sería una tijera, el mismo objeto que tu hermano menor usaría para atacar a Kagami Taiga. Esa mirada te asusto a ti mismo y retrocediste, era una mirada demoniaca pasaste tus dedos en el espejo roto queriendo pensar que era otro quien te devolvía la mirada de esa manera tan enferma, pero no, eras tú mismo._

 _Sangre, aquel líquido rojo manchando tus manos al herirte con esos pedazos de vidrio. Al verte sentiste una necesidad de lamerlos y eso calmo tus ansias, tus nervios de momento, pero necesitabas hacerte más, no era suficiente._

 _Y los cortes comenzaron, siempre era un alivio un dolor aliviaba esa ansia, no lo suficiente, pero era un buen sucedáneo para no caer en la locura tan pronto._

 _A veces los cortes no eran suficientes, a veces necesitabas algo más, fuiste a la cocina de la mansión, necesitabas morder algo, desquitarte todas esas insanas sensaciones. Carne cruda fue lo que terminaste comiendo esa vez. Era carne comprada, no era tanto, pero cuando empezaste a comer animales vivos ya supiste que esto no demoraría mucho hasta convertirse en algo bestial._

 _Hasta que no pudiste más y colapsaste, la presión llego a su límite y mordiste a aquella persona, ni siquiera recordabas su nombre, te habías lanzado a esta como un animal feroz llevado por sus instintos de rabia y locura que le dominaban en ese instante._

 _No recuerdas que paso después, al parecer alguien te golpeo y caíste inconsciente._

 _La próxima vez que abriste tus ojos viste todo oscuro, pero de a poco tus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, era un sótano al parecer, tu cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Hiciste ruidos no normales, eran más como los de un animal adolorido._

 _Alguien apareció en la oscuridad, era tu madre que a los pocos segundos prendió la luz, aquella mujer por la cual clamaste ayuda en algún momento, pero nunca directamente. Ella al verte comenzó a llorar amargamente, había fallado como madre, eso era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento._

 _A ti poco te importaba ya, la única persona que te importaba ver era a Sei, tu pequeño hermano, tu apreciado hermano pequeño. La única persona que realmente te quería, la única que sentías que te entendía en tu mundo que se iba deformando cada vez más y te arrastraba a la soledad._

 _Esa mujer no. Esa mujer solo tiene una etiqueta de "madre" pero siempre la sentiste distante a pesar de todo. La miraste con indiferencia, con algo de odio puesto que sentías que ella sabía los abusos a los que tu padre te sometía. Sus lágrimas son falsas, su tristeza, todo. Maldita hipócrita, después de haberte lanzado a los brazos del lobo._

 _Ella te empezó a hablar pero tú no hacías caso, no te importaba y en otras ocasiones "el" tomaba tu cuerpo y empezabas a comportarte de forma inhumana otra vez, comiendo casi como una bestia salvaje, aullando como una incluso, reías y llorabas al mismo tiempo en que tenías miedo, miedo de algo que sentías que te estaba carcomiendo por dentro y que se alimentaba de tu poca cordura que mantenías en ese momento incluso llegando a tratar de atacar a esa mujer para escapar de donde estabas._

 _Las ataduras no eran tan fuertes y sabias que pronto terminarían aflojando, te alegrabas puesto que lo primero que harías estabas seguro es ir donde tu padre y matarlo, necesitabas verlo sufrir y retorcerse bajo tus manos, lo que temías era que si escapabas de tu prisión tu delirio hiciera que atacara a la criatura más indefensa de esa casa que era Sei._

 _Un día Seijūrō llego. No supiste cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cada día en ese lugar tenebroso y oscuro era una eternidad, pero tú no estabas el que estaba era "el" haciéndose pasar por ti._

 _¿Qué pensaría este al verte prácticamente de forma inhumana atado como un animal con un fuerte olor a orina y heces que tu madre trato de limpiar con poco éxito del piso puesto que los pocos sirvientes que entraron tenían miedo, con el pelo largo y con una mirada tan penetrante y llena de locura en ese momento?_

 _El chico olía muy bien, el olía a algo que querías comer…_

 _Poco recuerdas como lo hiciste, pero te soltaste usando toda la fuerza salvaje que tenías en ese momento y apretaste su cuello oliéndolo y abriste tu boca dispuesta a comer esa carne blanca tan parecida a la tuya, esos ojos rojos que seguramente serian blandos al masticarlos._

 _Esos ojos que ahora te miraban acuosos y temerosos preguntándose seguramente ¿Quién era esa persona que le estaba atacando en ese momento? Ese no era su hermano mayor. Su hermano mayor era alguien educado, que siempre parecía mantenerse firme a sus convicciones. No esa bestia hambrienta de devorar, no ese monstruo con aliento fétido inundado por sus propias inmundicias y que tenía esa mirada de loco, una mirada ida._

 _Si supiese que el culpable era su padre, su padre y la locura heredada de su madre._

 _–Perdón–Salió de los labios del pequeño niño que empezó a botar unas pequeñas lágrimas. No sabias porque te habías detenido desde el instante en que empezaste a ver sus ojos y escucharle, quizás algo racional que te quedaba aún estaba dispuesto a protegerlo de ese lado horrible tuyo.–Papá había dicho que estabas muerto…–_

 _Sonreíste de lado casi de manera burlesca._

 _–Así que ¿Les hizo creer a todos que estaba muerto?–El Akashi menor asintió con los ojos húmedos mirando a su hermano algo aterrorizado mientras volvías a ser tu o parte de ti mismo. Acariciaste el cabello de tu hermano menor de manera protectora haciendo a un lado los mechones de tu cabello que estaban disparejos pues a veces te habías comido tu propio cabello llevado por esa locura que venía y te atacaba de repente. –Lo que pasa es que yo ya no puedo volver a lo que era Sei, yo estoy podrido contaminado, hay algo en mí que nunca me dejara regresar a lo que fui. –_

 _Acariciaste sus mejillas de manera suave, tu pequeño hermano siempre tan preciado, tan amado por ti, tu pequeño. Aunque no era tan pequeño para ti lo seguía siendo ese pequeño de 5 años, aunque ahora el pelirrojo estuviese en los 12 y estuviese en su pubertad._

 _– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué?–Pregunto este pero tú le hiciste un gesto de que guardara silencio._

 _– ¿Masaomi nunca te ha tocado de manera indebida?–_

 _Tenías que preguntar eso, sino no podrías estar tranquilo si así no era, lo matarías, tenías que matar a Masaomi si tocaba a tu hermano menor, lo descuartizarías con tus dientes y con tus uñas ahora largas y deformes que han arañado el piso de la habitación deformarías su cara y desgarrarías su piel como las veces que quisiste desgarrarte la tuya cuando te violaba. Sonreíste como lunático con ganas de reír al imaginártelo muerto y despedazado por tus manos. Era un cuadro precioso._

 _El menor negó serio y tú sonreíste ahora más normal, más calmado. Sin embargo sentiste que "el" volvía, así que empujaste a tu hermano lejos de ti._

 _–Vete Sei, no quiero hacerte daño–Tu voz se deformo de nuevo luciendo como la de otra persona._

 _Se marchó obediente, pues el mismo se dio cuenta que el brillo de locura en tus ojos había vuelto, su instinto le indico que corriese hacia la puerta y la cerrara, pero por segundos casi no lo cuenta pues te abalanzaste hacia el siguiéndolo hasta que sentiste la puerta frente a tus narices._

 _–Vueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelve hermanito, tenemos muchoooooo de que hablar–Arañaste la puerta con una voz infantil seguiste llamándolo pero ahora si el chico volvía tu terminarías lo que empezaste en un principio cuando lo tomaste del cuello. Ibas a devorar a ese chico completamente hasta los huesos._

 _Aunque la próxima persona que entro fue cuando tú dormías por fin en una posición más decente pues con las ataduras siempre dormías incómodo. Aunque lo olías estabas cansado por forcejear tanto la puerta en todo el día, esta persona volvió a ponerte ataduras pero con cadenas de acero un poco más gruesas y largas. Era el maldito de Masaomi quien te miraba con profundo asco por la criatura que te habías convertido en ese entonces._

 _La próxima vez que viste a tu hermano le dijiste que no se acercase más. Lamentablemente "él" ya te había comido casi todos los sesos, temías deshacerte de tus cadenas y dejarte llevar por las ganas, los deseos que pedía tu locura que cada vez consumía más tu alma y tu capacidad de raciocinio limitada._

 _Su hermano te veía con mucha lastima, estabas mucho más lastimado que la última vez que te vio, aunque Masaomi prácticamente te ignoraba desde que estabas en ese lugar y no te hacia nada te lastimabas en tus propios esfuerzos por salir del lugar donde estabas, tus esfuerzos por probar carne hicieron que te auto infringieras heridas. Tu madre cada vez te dejaba la comida más distante y no hacia esfuerzos por hablarte, aunque siempre te hablaba tú siempre la mirabas con desprecio. Tu cuerpo estaba más flaco porque ya lo único que querías comer era carne o lo que tuviera relación con ella, lo demás lo ignorabas, lo escupías con asco._

 _–No llores Sei, tu eres muy fuerte, no eres como yo. –_

 _El menor de los pelirrojos negó._

 _–Mi padre es un ser asqueroso por tenerte aquí de esta manera–_

 _–Diría lo mismo, pero al fin de cuentas si estuviese libre haría cosas muy malas Sei, soy malo hay algo muy malo en mi –Suspira–Tu no conoces la persona que soy ahora…estoy contaminado._

 _Miraste al techo de ese lugar, donde a veces los ratones caminaban y las arañas caían, a esos dos seres a los primeros a veces atraídos por la sangre se acercaban a ti y los devorabas con rapidez._

 _–No y aunque estuvieses mal quizás debería tenerte en un lugar mejor–_

 _– ¿Puedo saber cómo supiste llegar acá Sei? Viste a mamá venir ¿Cierto?–_

 _Seijūrō bastante serio asintió a las palabras de su hermano._

 _–Tengo que hablar con mi padre y sacarte de aquí– Menciono esté pensando en que realmente nadie debería estar en un lugar como ese, nadie, por ningún motivo._

 _–No lo hagas…–El tono de voz que usaste en ese momento fue como un silbido–"El" aquella parte mala se apodero de mi cuerpo._

 _–No entiendo a qué te refieres. –_

 _–Oh, sí lo sabes, también estas dividido en dos y pronto una de esas personalidades reinará sobre la otra. Solo ten cuidado que el mal que posee la otra no te domine como a mí– En ese momento tu hermano menor no entendió tus palabras, pero pronto lo entendería._

 _Tu hermano se tuvo que ir en ese momento pues ambos sintieron ruido y sabían que si Masaomi sabía que el menor había descubierto el verdadero paradero de tu persona seguro y lo encerraban a él también._

 _La última vez que lo viste fue con un arma que apuntaba a tu cabeza, manipulado por su padre quien como estos últimos años te miraba con un asco que no podía contener. Esto era un castigo por meterse en lo que no debía y eso era el escondite donde estabas tú, pero tú mismo le pediste a Seijūrō que no se contuviese y disparase, solo así podrías salvarte de ti mismo, del monstruo que ya eras, porque en ese momento eras más un monstruo que un humano, solo fue eso lo que hizo que tu hermano disparase. Eso y el hecho de que sabían ambos que tu padre no te sacaría del lugar donde estabas nunca, te mantendría como un animal hasta el final de tu vida ¿No era peor que cualquier otra cosa?_

 _Tu muerte te trajo paz, pero un trauma a tu querido hermano menor, si lo hubieses sabido tú mismo te habrías matado sin que él te viese, el que te asesinase no hizo más que acelerar la locura que algún día se mostraría en él._

* * *

De a poco el pelirrojo fue recobrándose y lo primero que hizo al volver a la normalidad fue abrazar al primero que tuviera delante de él como un niño asustado y temeroso en busca de consuelo. Este era justo Furihata que se sobresaltó sin poderlo evitar cuando sintió sus brazos tan de pronto rodeándole, pero pronto le correspondió y le acaricio un poco la espalda, queriendo confortar al chico, no sabe que le paso, ni idea cuales serían los traumas que le habían, pero seguro recordó algo horrible, puesto que Akashi se aferraba a su cuerpo casi como si se le fuese su vida en esto.

El castaño quería que se sintiese mejor no importando como, así que acaricio suave el cabello de este logrando de alguna manera tranquilizarlo. Seijūrō un poco más calmado olio sin pensarlo el cuello de Kōki que era un olor entre canela y chocolate, muy confortante, amable como ese chico que abrazaba en ese momento.

–Perdón por eso, no pude evitarlo simplemente, espero me disculpe Furihata. –El pelirrojo se separó suavemente del chico quien se sonrojo al ver su mirada esta vez, pero sacudió su cabeza luego por pensar cosas que no debía.

Akashi tenía problemas y había que ayudarlo, ser su apoyo en ese momento, no pensar en cosas sentimentales, sin embargo ese rostro le hizo pensar en que realmente quería conocer más de él.

–No hay ningún problema Akashi-san, creo que no debí mencionar un tema tan delicado, quedo como en trance…–

El de ojos rojos negó de manera insistente ante lo dicho por Furi.

–No es eso lo que me hizo quedar así, solo que recordé los días en que vi a mi hermano y algo, un evento que no me acordaba y que recién vino a mi mente me dejo un poco traumado, en el momento en que ocurrió no había sabido cómo reaccionar, pero ahora me parece que un día estuve a punto a morir a causa de mi propio hermano, él sabía en lo que me iba a convertir y él ya estaba…–Su voz empezó a quebrarse en ese momento–El al parecer su versión de Bokushi se terminó de retorcer en ese infierno que lo sometió mi padre…–

Miro a Kuroko y a Furihata algo asustado, pues la verdad que si estaba asustado, esa mirada que tenía su hermano la primera vez que lo vio en esa habitación, este había tratado de comerlo, estaba seguro. No supo que lo detuvo, pero estaba seguro que esa vez su hermano tenía intenciones de comerlo vivo. Solo imaginarse eso le dio un escalofrió tremendo.  
Su hermano era un monstruo y él estaba a pasos de convertirse en algo muy similar, su padre pronto lo estaba empujando a llevar a convertirse en lo mismo.

 **Continuará**


	5. 4-necesidad del miedo

Esa noche Furihata no podía dormir pensando en las expresiones del pelirrojo, realmente había quedado preocupado por este, en la forma en que fue abrazado. Esa casa también tenía el aspecto de algo raro, quizás tenía la impresión de que algo le observaba en ese lugar y no sabía exactamente lo que era pero le daba escalofríos. Esa casa era escalofriante en sí, no sabía que pensar, solo que algo le decía que había algo malo en ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

Tuvo que abrirlos. En cuanto él cerro sus ojos sintió una mirada penetrante que parecía ver a través de sus parpados, incluso pensó que con los ojos cerrados había visto una cara y unos ojos grandes de enormes pupilas que le miraban fijamente como si lo tuviese encima de él.

Se golpeó la cara con las palmas tratando de calmarse. No había nada de lo cual asustarse, no había nada que pudiera impedirle dormir ¿Oh si? No, en realidad no había nadie que pudiera dañarle, nadie lo miraba…

Sin embargo tenía la impresión de que algo lo observaba con una mirada tan penetrante como la de Akashi, incluso cerrando los ojos tenía la impresión de que un aliento resoplaba encima de él, oliendo cada fibra de su ser, algo que miraba incluso a través de su carne y huesos. Algo que estaba en toda aquella oscuridad de aquella habitación, donde apenas llegaba una débil luz de afuera a pesar de esas enormes ventanas que tenía ese lugar.

Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse, pero incluso así se estremeció de pronto, realmente sin nada aparente pues sus ojos solo veían la oscuridad de aquella noche y nada más que ello ¿Qué podía haber más que eso?

Trago saliva y se convenció de que era solo una sugestión, una simple pequeña paranoia después de haber escuchado la historia del pelirrojo, nada más. Cerró bien fuerte los ojos y trato de dormir.

No. No había nadie allí mirándolo, tenía que hacerse a la idea que no había nadie adentro, que solo era sugestiones suyas pero casi pega un grito cuando le da la impresión que algo hace que parte de la cama se hunda. Seguramente un gato, ahogo cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de su boca, pensando que es solo una paranoia después de todo, aunque nunca se había sentido de tal forma en un sitio, era de esas personas que podían dormir en cualquier parte.

¿Entonces porque no podía dormir?

No, sus pequeñas paranoias producidas por la historia de Akashi no le traumatizarían, tenía que animarlo, no traumatizarse el también solo por escuchar aquella historia, tenía que animarlo.

Aunque sinceramente estaba asustado, ni siquiera sabía porque o a lo de qué, pero ese miedo le hacía temblar como una gallina

Logro dormir pero sin sueños y despertándose varias veces con sobresaltos.

* * *

Si pudiera decirse algo de Furihata es que era un chico normal, sin ningún trauma de infancia que pudiera recordar, puesto que incluso el mismo había desechado cualquier recuerdo que le pudiera causar dolor. Así pues era un chico bastante feliz y ordinario, quizás algo sensible.

Pero si había algo que lo asustaba mucho. Los humanos. El exceso de humanos, el pánico escénico era por eso, las miradas potentes le incomodaban. Las aglomeraciones de humanos lo ponían inquieto, odiaba el maldito caldo de olores que se producía cada mañana al tomar el metro, el olor a viejo, a bebé sucio, a aliento fétido, sentía asco.

Lo otro que podía asustarlo eran sus propios pensamientos, a menudo trataba de borrarlos de su mente pero volvían a aparecer, esas ganas de querer empujar a alguien cualquiera a las vías del metro solo por el gusto de hacerlo eran frecuentes, más de lo que el mismo hubiese querido.

¿Estaba preparado alguien como él para ayudar a otra persona que tenía una perturbación en su cabeza mucho mayor que cualquier deseo insano que pudiese tener él? Era demasiado normal a su propio ver, incluso con ese lado, se encontraba completamente simple.

Abrió los ojos, se sobresaltó, pero esta vez fue porque el mismo Akashi lo estaba mirando haciendo que se sintiese incomodo de pronto, pero era por esa intensa mirada que parecía atravesarle hasta la piel, era como si sus ojos fueran dagas que cortaran hasta tu alma.

—Akashi-san….

—Seijūrō, prefiero que me llames de esa forma por favor.

El joven se endereza en la cama mirando fijamente al pelirrojo algo curioso.

—Perdón, pero ¿Necesita algo en especial de mí? Lamento si no le escuche llamarme estaba profundamente dormido.

Akashi parpadea algo confuso, puesto que no, no había llamado ni tratado de despertar al castaño tampoco.

—No te preocupes, solo te observaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No creo tener algo muy destacable sobre mí sinceramente.

—En eso te equivocas—Me animaste y me apoyaste a pesar de que la historia que tengo y sobre la horrible cosa que hice.

—No fue su culpa.

—Si lo es. Furihata Kōki, muchas veces pienso que me hubiese encantado ser como tú, un chico normal con una vida normal, no importa si no hubiese tenido mucho dinero, pero mis preocupaciones serian normales. —Suspiro—Cargar con un apellido "importante" puede consumirte más rápido de lo que piensas.

Kōki noto que en la mirada ajena había también un gran cansancio algo que hacía que Akashi Seijūrō se viese con una mirada avejentada para ser un joven. Esa mirada en que el chico castaño a primera vista se asustaba, tenía miles de sentimientos guardados que de a poco iba desenhebrando.

El pelirrojo se veía una de sus manos pensando en algo que a Kōki le hacía pensar que seguramente lo que este estaría pensando era en su pasado horrible, en las cosas terribles que hizo y que tal vez su padre le obligaría a seguir haciendo.

— ¿Sabes? Es extraño que otra persona conozca esta verdadera faceta de mí, todos me ven como alguien que puede mantenerlo todo controlado, alguien perfecto, sin embargo incluso a mí me molesta demostrar que tengo un problema, no me gusta mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad a nadie.

—Lo siento mucho.

Akashi niega sonriéndole de manera tranquila.

—Está bien, aunque diga esto sé bien que necesito ayuda, estoy cayendo en un pozo donde prácticamente ni yo sabiendo tanto, ni yo siendo tan fuerte puedo salir por mí mismo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que apareció Kuroko preguntando si estaba bien a Akashi quien asintió, Furihata no lo había visto llegar a veces realmente le perturba como aparece este, sin embargo nunca tanto como ha sido conmocionado el día de ayer.

Sabía que no podría venir tan seguido a ver a Akashi como le hacia Kuroko y no tenía tanto dinero para viajar por línea rápida, no creía realmente que sería de utilidad.

Se despidieron temprano pues el pelirrojo sabía que su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que pasaran un momento incomodo cuando este llegara. Kōki lo entendía, su padre era un monstruo y la verdad lo que menos quería era que Seijūrō pasara problemas debido a este.

—Lamento tener que ser tan descortés para despedirme de ambos, quiero que ambos tengan un buen viaje de regreso. —Akashi miro a su medio hermano. —Te llamaré, lo prometo—Parecía que entre él y Kuroko se habían dicho algo a través de la mente, pero es que ambos ya se entendían bastante bien. —Y tu Kōki—Ahora el capitán de Rakuzan se dirigía a Furihata con voz suave pero firme, quien aún se sobresaltaba un poco de su mirada, quien sabia que estaba mal, lo sabía en verdad, pero era casi inevitable, si no fuera tan malditamente sensible a veces. — Promete que vendrás a verme a Kyoto cuando te lo pida, pase lo que pase…

Kōki sintió la garganta seca de pronto. Es que algo le decía que se negara a prometer, pero realmente quería ayudar al pelirrojo así que asintió seguro.

—Haré lo que pueda aunque sabe, vivo en Tokio y no tengo mucho dinero…

Bajo la mirada un poco culposo, la verdad no quería mentir, no siempre podría hacer un viaje como ese, el de ojos rojos le sonrió.

—Ya verás que podrás. —Le dijo con una voz que no admitía objeciones, ante esto Furi solo asintió a lo dicho a sus palabras antes de salir de aquella casa tan grande y fría a su parecer.

Era una casa que le hacía estremecer solo de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, toda la angustia que Akashi tuvo que pasar desde su más dulce infancia.

Kuroko miro a su amigo y compañero preocupado, aunque no era solo por este, así que cuando apenas estuvieron solos y a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Cumplirás con la promesa que le hiciste a Akashi-kun? No quiero presionarte Furihata-kun pero Akashi-kun es una persona a la que le gusta que se cumpla la palabra prometida ¿Lo entiendes? —Hizo una ligera pausa antes de seguir a ver que le contestaba Kōki, pero como este no le dijo nada el prosiguió. —Él es una persona que realmente necesita alguien en quien apoyarse y si no estoy yo me gustaría que fueras tu Furihata-kun, ya sé que te e involucrado demasiado en esto, pero no quisiera que te apartaras ahora que lo sabes todo sobre Akashi-kun.

—Yo…la verdad quiero hacerlo, pero siendo realistas no creo que haya mucho en lo que pueda aportar. —Bajo la mirada—Pero haré más de lo posible para que él no se sienta solo. Tampoco quiero ver al antiguo emperador de Rakuzan perder el juicio, no a una persona que admire tanto.

Lo dijo casi pensar Kuroko alzo las cejas y su amigo hizo un gesto rápido con la mano.

—No me malentiendas, para mi sigue siendo alguien abrumador, pero mi concepción de él ha cambiado, no es que le tenga lastima. Solo me parece injusto que el pase por todo esto la mayoría de las veces sin nadie, con sus amigos ignorando su situación ¿Por qué…?

—Porque así lo ha querido él, no quiere que sus amigos se enteren de lo que realmente le pasa al interior de su casa, suele ser muy reservado con sus cosas. Su propio orgullo le hace querer que lo vean como alguien poderoso y fuerte a pesar de todo.

Furihata se mantuvo en silencio analizando toda la situación, era comprensible y al mismo tiempo odiaba toda aquella situación tan desagradable, era como si Akashi protegiera a todos de sí mismo, de enterarse de su pasado y presente horribles ¿Cómo podía fingir que nada pasaba frente a tanta gente? ¿A sus compañeros de colegio? ¿Cómo era posible incluso sonreír con todo el tormento que llevaba en sus espaldas? Era realmente difícil ser Akashi Seijūrō, eso estaba más que claro, pero nunca lo había tenido más en claro que en ese momento.

* * *

Los días pasaban, las cosas parecían ir normales aunque últimamente sus compañeros de entrenamiento encontraban que algo extraño pasaba con Furi, estaba demasiado pensativo últimamente, tanto así que Kuroko en cierto momento tuvo que darle un golpe con el codo para que prestara atención. Uno de esos días fue que supo que tendrían un partido de practica contra Rakuzan, a Furi se le acelero el corazón al pensar en Akashi, angustioso si estaba bien. Cuando vio llegar al equipo y conversar entre ellos en un ambiente como si fueran chicos normales, Furi se preguntaba si era real lo que le había pasado con el pelirrojo o solo había tenido una pesadilla extraña con respecto a eso. Quizás podría haber pensado así toda la jornada hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y supo que, en realidad eso no era más que la horrible realidad y nada más, la realidad que los golpeaba con la brutalidad de aquel momento.

Akashi jugo como siempre y de hecho su equipo les gano haciendo que Kagami, se sintiese frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, los de la generación milagrosa siempre podrían ser dignos rivales de vencer, parece que se habían pulido mucho más después de aquella derrota en la copa de invierno a manos de Seirin. La verdad Furi también estaba bastante emocionado pero un poco frustrado de perder también, seguramente las cosas se pondrían mucho mejores este semestre.

Todo transcurrió normal o algo así parecía, hasta que cuando al despedirse Akashi fue llamado al celular, hizo un gesto a sus compañeros que se estaban por ir que lo esperasen y se retiró a alguna parte fuera de la cancha.

Furihata se había estado cambiando de ropa cuando ocurrió eso. Fue luego al salir por algo de beber ya que tenía la boca algo seca cuando vio al pelirrojo sujetándose en la cabeza apretando su celular con una de sus manos con tanta fuerza que ya lo veía que lo destrozaba.

—Como lo odio…lo odio. —Una sonrisa suave fue transformada en una mueca casi burlesca, haciendo que el castaño se asustase un poco al verlo. En esos ojos había verdadero odio, había un odio casi fuera de lo que se pudiera describir, una mirada que pudiera atravesarte como una navaja afilada extremadamente para cortar apenas tocar la carne. Susurro algo que apenas Furihata pudo entender pero en si estaba bastante asustado para procesar la cara del pelirrojo que tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Akashi-san? —El mencionado lo miro, haciendo que Furihata se estremeciese de miedo al ver ese rostro lleno de odio, sabía que ese odio no era para él, lo tenía más que claro pero no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió inmenso, aunque Akashi ya había cambiado rápidamente la mirada al verlo ver su cara más oscura le hizo tener una extraña angustia en todo el cuerpo.

—Kōki, gracias por jugar conmigo hoy, fue divertido. —Parecía el Akashi de siempre aunque ahora con un deje de tristeza—Aunque lamentablemente no volveremos nunca a enfrentarnos de nuevo. Al menos…por el momento eso es lo que parece.

El castaño parpadeo un poco sin comprender.

—Mi padre…dijo que me cambiara de instituto por otro donde no habrá clubes de basquetball—Hizo una mueca torciendo la boca. —Dijo que no valía la pena que siguiera en un deporte que ya había perdido una vez. Que era un fracaso.

Furi se quedó impresionado. No sabía que decir, por Kuroko sabía que el pelirrojo tenía como el deporte que más le apasionaba al pelirrojo aparte de ser siempre el ganador era el basquetball y que ahora su padre lo obligara a dejarlo era realmente cortarle las alas a su hijo.


	6. 5-Necesidad de un abrazo

Recargado en una pared estaba lamentando su miseria mirando a cualquier lado pero sin mirar cuando uno simplemente tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

¿Quién diría que el talentoso Akashi Seijūrō iba a terminar de esta manera?

Se sujetó la cara con ganas de deformarla, quería hacer de alguna manera que se notara aquel dolor que su cuerpo traicionero desmarcaba, quería que alguien preguntase, que alguien se diera cuenta de que Masaomi era un sádico.

El mismo volvería a sonreír para aparentar tranquilidad, su padre le ha enseñado incluso lo que debe gustarle y lo que no.

El tipo de chica preferida, la forma en que debe expresarse, todo, absolutamente todo debe fingirlo, es como si fuese una muñeca que debe seguir sus órdenes. Y había intentado desobedecer esta vez, oponerse, el básquet era su vida y su único desestresante, no podía arrebatárselo de cuajo, no podía.

Claro que podía, porque él era Akashi Masaomi y él era quien manejaba su vida.

* * *

 _Había comenzado como una discusión cualquiera donde el joven Akashi se presento frente a su padre que justo ordenaba unos contratos importantes, siendo bastante educado, pero a la negativa impuesta por su padre el pelirrojo fue subiendo el tono y aunque trato de hacerlo con argumentos Masaomi no cedía en su terquedad, su no era no y no habían, peros que valieran con él, que un simple mocoso se pusiera agresivo con él solo hacía que se alterara más y más._

 _Seijūrō no supo desde que momento yacía tendido en el suelo, su padre le había golpeado tan fuerte y tan sorpresivamente que no había previsto, ahora estaba en el suelo mientras el hombre le daba reiteradas patadas en el estómago._

 _Su padre seguía teniendo el control y el seguía siendo débil._

 _Seguiría siendo débil mientras Boku no estuviera._

 _Fue arrastrado como si fuese un pedazo de carne por aquel hombre execrable que le había golpeado nuevamente tan fuerte que muchas heridas tanto externas como internas se extendieron en él. Su cara le dolía enormemente, había intentado escupir sangre pero el hombre le dirigió una mirada de que le haría algo peor si lo hacía._

 _Sabía dónde lo llevaría._

 _A ese cuarto. Donde la voz de su hermano volvía a escucharse en sus oídos._

 _ **"Es bueno cortarse"**_

 _¡No!_

 _ **"Las marcas físicas sirven para esconder el dolor interno"**_

 _¿¡Porque!?_

 _ **"Seijūrō, si Masaomi llega a hacerte daño…"**_

 _¡No quiero ir a ese cuarto otra vez!_

 _ **"Hazlo, mátame por favor. Vas a liberarme."**_

 _¡No otra vez, por favor!_

 _ **"Seiiiii ven aquí hermanito"**_

 _Ya no lo soporto._

 _ **"Tú no conoces la persona que soy ahora…estoy contaminado."**_

 _Fue arrojado a ese lugar como costal de papas, ese cuarto oscuro, donde podía sentir la fetidez del cuerpo de su hermano. Aunque ya hubiese sido enterrado en el patio de la casa y el lugar limpiado, podía verlo, las uñas que estaban marcadas en la habitación le hacían pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería y lo estrangularía como venganza por matarle. Esa habitación seguía llena de su hermano._

 _Rió pero de miedo, si, era una risa miedosa…Que termino estallando el un grito desgarrador._

 _— ¿No te gusta este cuarto cierto? Sabes que siempre terminaras aquí mientras intentes oponerte a mí—Masaomi agarro fuertemente del cuello a Seijūrō casi estrangulándolo contra la pared donde su hermano mayor había escrito con las uñas "No quiero estar aquí" —Si no quieres terminar tratado peor que a una bestia será mejor que obedezcas._

 _Masaomi le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y autoridad a su hijo quien intento controlar la propia para que lo sacara luego de ese lugar, ya no quería estar allí, ya no podía estar allí, quería de cualquier modo salir de aquel lugar._

 _Seijūrō solo asintió a su padre. Si no soportaba se iría donde su medio hermano, tenía que proteger a Tetsuya._

 _Nadie más debía pasar por aquel infierno._

 _Tenía que volverse más racional y pensar en cómo cortar definitivamente los lazos con ese hombre._

 _Asesinarlo._

 _Si asesinarlo._

 _Seria libre si lo hacía._

* * *

Después que Masaomi lo volvió a su cuarto más inconsciente que consiente con tantos golpes que volvió a darle antes de sacarle de aquel horrible lugar.

Ahora en esa pared recargado Seijūrō aun tenia firme la idea que la única solución sería asesinar a su padre, su único escape.

¿Luego que pasaría? Moriría tal vez.

Podría suicidarse en paz sin que su padre hiciera daño a nadie.

Sin embargo algo le hizo descartar la idea del suicidio.

—Furihata…—Dijo casi como un susurro.

No podía olvidar lo que paso la tarde de aquel día donde su padre le comunicaría que no jugaría más basquetball.

* * *

 _Cuando Furihata recupero la voz le dijo sus pensamientos tratando de albergar una esperanza a este_

 _—Akashi-san ¿No puede convencer a su padre de que no haga eso? Usted ama el basquetball y realmente sería una perdida._

 _Aquel chico era demasiado inocente a los ojos de Seijūrō, parecía desconocer la maldad a la que pudiese llegar el ser humano para conseguir lo que quiere._

 _—Kōki, mi padre no es alguien que se pueda convencer con palabras. —Le mostro una sonrisa gentil, tal vez porque Furihata le estaba ofreciendo una esperanza aunque fuese en vano. —Ya te contamos de lo que es capaz ¿no?_

 _—Las personas no son por completo malas, aunque tampoco las buenas lo son todo el tiempo. —Furi sentencio de manera firme._

 _Termino sonriendo otra vez sin pensarlo a las palabras que decía aquel chico._

 _—Puede ser, pero las personas cuando se enfocan en un propósito para su odio no es fácil que cambien de opinión._

 _Furihata parpadeo haciendo un gesto frustrado, como si quisiera ir a hablar con Masaomi el mismo y demostrarle a Seijūrō que su padre tal vez tuviese un lado no tan malo._

 _—Akashi san, yo quiero que alguna vez nos enfrentemos de nuevo…aunque sé que nunca llegaría a su altura ¡Me gustaría alguna vez volver jugar con usted! —Kōki fue firme en sus palabras. Realmentequería pensar que podía tener ese encuentrp—Tal vez no sea posible ahora, pero en el futuro…_

 _Seijūrō pensó en ese momento que él nunca pensaba en el futuro._

 _Porque simplemente tenía la impresión de que acabaría igual que su hermano o su madre; Muertos_

 _Era suficiente, decidió cortar la conversación mostrándole la mano para que se la tomara en gesto de amistad. No quería que después sus pensamientos se orillaran a pensar de nuevo en la solución fácil que todos los días tenia._

 _Sin embargo Furihata no tomo su mano._

 _En cambio lo abrazó. Seijūrō no supo cuando tenía el cuerpo cálido de Kōki Furihata contra el suyo frio y pálido. Sin embargo eso igual era un acto muy íntimo para un japonés que no conocía tanto, por lo cual Furihata al darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó con nerviosismo esperando a que el pelirrojo no se enojara, sin embargo Akashi lo tomo del brazo y fue este quien abrazó a Kōki._

 _No supo porque le gusto tanto sentir ese abrazo. La calidez de Furihata, su inocencia y sencillez. Tenía ganas de desahogarse con aquel ángel, si no fuera porque estaban en un sitio público eso fue lo que le hizo deshacer el abrazo cuando sintió gente cerca._

 _—Gracias Kōki, necesitaba eso. —Le dijo antes de que Furi le dijera alguna disculpa._

 _—No he hecho nada. En verdad me gustaría hacer algo realmente que le ayudara. Me enfada mucho que las cosas terminen de ese modo._

 _Furihata apretó los puños molesto se sentía tan impotente ante la situación, aunque de algún modo nunca pensó que abrazaría a Akashi ni este a él. Fue como una sensación fresca, no era la gelidez como la que se sentía la casa donde vivía Seijūrō, si no agradable. Era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba, debía controlar sus impulsos, pero no lo pudo evitar, quería transmitirle de alguna manera que no estaba solo._

 _Y al parecer el abrazo de Seijūrō corroboraba eso._

 _Se despidieron normalmente como si solo fuesen jugadores comunes cuando vieron a más gente cada uno tomando su camino, distanciándose del otro, respondiendo mundanamente como si su relación no fuese más que la de jugadores de basquetball_

* * *

No estaba bien que pensara tanto en Furihata Kōki se dijo Seijūrō, pero los abrazos de este lo tranquilizaban, este parecía ser un cable a tierra en medio de su locura.

Ese chico tenía calidez, tenía amigos de verdad, una vida normal, incluso los colores de su piel le hacían pensar en la vida. Aquellos ojos almendrados de pupilas pequeñas era algo que no podía quitar de su mente.

Era una estupidez, sin embargo le gustaba pensar que ese chico le aliviaba un poco el dolor.

¿Sería su primer amigo de verdad?

* * *

—Deberías ir a ver a Akashi-kun Kuroko-kun, luego de lo que sabemos que no podrá jugar al básquet quizás necesite ayud…

Kuroko le hizo un gesto de censura, no quería que Furi hiciera demasiado evidente que ellos tenían una relación de hermanos.

—Sus amigos de Rakuzan irán a verlo, si hay esperanzas tal vez puedan convencer a Masaomi. Ese hombre siempre está pendiente de la opinión pública así que tal vez si es un grupo grande lo convencerán.

Furihata sonrío ante la posibilidad de lo dicho por el padre de Akashi fuese retirado y este volviese a jugar. Realmente sería un desperdicio que un jugador así se perdiera por culpa de una sola perdida en el juego, no se trata solo de ganar, se trata de divertirse haciendo lo que a uno le gusta.

Tetsuya miro a los lados queriendo ver si estaba por ahí alguien que les escuchara para decirle algo a Kōki en la oreja, su invisibilidad funcionaba para no ser notado, pero no funcionaba con todas las personas. Kagami lo notaba demasiado bien ahora que eran pareja.

— ¿Podrías ir tu a verlo? Kagami-kun sospecha, la última vez casi entramos en discusión porque se enteró que no paso mucho en casa, incluso piensa que yo tengo un amante ¿Puedes creer eso? Si antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía tener sentimientos románticos hacia alguien.

—Pero Akashi-kun aún me asusta un poco Kuroko-kun.

—Ayer lo abrazabas de lo más bien. Parecían muy cercanos, más de lo común.

El castaño alzo las cejas, un poco molesto de que lo hayan pillado en uno de sus actos impulsivos, pero más que nada era pena.

—…Furihata-kun ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Hazla.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para lanzar en palabras lo que estaba pensando a sus labios.

— ¿Te gusta Akashi-kun? —Los ojos celestes del chico se posaron en Kōki con curiosidad, quien sintió la cara caliente no sabe si de molestia u otra cosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No es eso, solo me preocupa cuando finge estar normal o feliz y en verdad lleva una tormenta a cuestas. Quiero que tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse si tú no estás. —Todo esto lo dijo súper rápido. —No digo que Akashi-kun sea desagradable, todo lo contario…es atractivo incluso para un hombre ¡Pero eso no significa que me guste!

—Mmm ya veo. —Tomo un gesto pensativo.

—Sonó como si estuvieras dudando de mis palabras Kuroko-kun. —Furihata bufó un poco.

Kuroko le sonrío apenas arqueando la comisura de los labios.

—Es bueno que no te guste, si llegaran a hacer algo tal vez terminarías siendo blanco de Masaomi…pero en cierto modo tal vez si sería bueno, alguien como tú para Akashi-kun.

—No bromees, tal vez una chica sí, pero no yo.

La sombra de Seirin suspiro pensativo.

—Pero tal vez una chica huiría al conocer toda la mierda que hay detrás de él. Si, su padre aprobaría la relación tal vez, pero cuando se diera cuenta lo que hay detrás de esa farsa quizás abandonaría esa casa y la descubrirían muerta por ahí a los pocos días.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que con un hombre no ocurriría algo mucho peor?

Kōki se cruzó de brazos aun sintiendo una mejilla algo caliente. Aunque pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien estuviese con Akashi tendría que soportar a su tirano padre o fingir que nada pasa.

—No hablo de cualquier hombre, hablo de ti. Me da la impresión de que serias el único que lo apoyaría hasta el final. Tal vez sea una corazonada, pero creo que a él le atraes…románticamente hablando, pero esta igual que yo con Kagami-kun, no se da cuenta de eso.


	7. 6-Necesidad de sentir

Furihata trató de ignorar las palabras de Kuroko mientras ahora se dirigía ver a Akashi pero en ese momento las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su cabeza.

"Tal vez sea una corazonada, pero creo que a él le atraes…románticamente"

Se puso a escuchar la música que traía consigo para distraerse un poco mientras iba en ese tren a Kyoto, aunque se quedara dormido tenia bien calculado donde despertar.

Fue un sueño extraño.

No sabía dónde estaba porque pero una mujer que no conocía se estaba cortando a quien miraba a través de una persona, jamás había visto a nadie cortarse los brazos, no así de esa manera tan profunda, la mayoría de los que había visto hacer eso eran simples rasguños que parecían de gato y los había regañado por hacer esa tontería. Los cortes que se hacia esa mujer le dolían hasta a él, eran profundos y sangrantes, pero algo le impedía ir.

"El dolor hará que no salga" Susurro ella "No debes volver a salir, toda la culpa la tiene esa mujer"

La mujer de pronto se levantó y corrió hasta él mostrándole una sonrisa demente que se le hacía conocida, unos ojos vacíos profundos que casi lo hicieron gritar al despertarse.

Sus gritos no quedaron más que en su mente.

Estaba justo a punto de llegar a donde tenía que bajar así que corrió un poco avergonzado fuera de la estación pues la mayoría lo había visto sobresaltarse de ese modo tan exagerado.

No recordaba mucho del sueño solo la última parte, esa sonrisa escalofriante que le hizo poner la piel de gallina.

Iba llegando después de ir caminando bastante a la casa de Akashi, habría llevado su bicicleta pero su hermano se la estropeo la última vez. Antes de llegar vio a unos chicos que se le hacían conocidos; Eran los del equipo de Rakuzan, se quiso acercar pero algo le hizo no ir donde estaban.

Furihata no es que fuera tan sociable, pero tampoco despreciaba a nadie en particular, no se aislaba o al menos eso lo hacía para parecer "normal" pero algo le hacía mantenerse a raya esta vez y permanecer oculto. Pronto entendió la razón: Vio a quien seguramente era Akashi Masaomi o quien creía que era, el hombre no se dejaba fotografiar muy seguido, quizás para que no lo vigilaran así como a las celebridades y cuidar su reputación, seguramente tenia comprada a la prensa y los medios.

Lo vio de lejos pero tenía el presentimiento que era él, además los chicos parecían entablar o querer entablar una conversación con este.

Luego de unas palabras se retiraron algo tristes a su parecer y luego al mismo hombre salir en un auto lujoso.

Kōki se mantuvo más o menos una hora sentado en una plaza cercana antes de atreverse a entrar a la casa, decidió llamar a Seijūrō algo inseguro.

Buenas tardes Kōki, quiero verte. Tal vez sea egoísta pero no te esconderé lo que siento.

—Buenas, yo…iba a verte ahora ¿Puedo cierto? ¿Estás bien?

Algo. Solo ven pronto.

Sonó como orden, pero Furi lo entendía; seguramente necesitaba comprensión y apoyo así que se dirigió a la casa estando seguro y un poco temeroso toco el intercomunicador haciéndose notar.

El señorito Akashi no está en casa. Contesto una voz, haciendo que Kōki se molestase un poco ¿Acaso ahora le han prohibido tener amigos?

Sin embargo al poco rato le abrieron la puerta.

—Puede pasar. —Dijo una sirvienta con voz algo nasal, delgadísima y parecía de mala actitud.

Furihata entro despacio, el ambiente de ese lugar siempre se le hacía muy tétrico, pero extrañamente se disipo cuando vio a Akashi, eso o quizás porque este parecía realmente contento de verle.

Lo condujo a donde la servidumbre no los escuchase, pues parecían todo el tiempo estar cerca con los ojos y oídos puestos en ellos dos.

— ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? —Pregunto con amabilidad—Después de que vinieron mis compañeros de clase mi padre se puso un poco incómodo con las ideas "revolucionarias" de mis amigos.

Después de salir de casa del pelirrojo estaban conversando en un local de Magi Burguer tranquilamente. Al menos allí estarían a salvo de la gente de su padre por un momento.

—Lamento si te presento un problema. Digo con venir aquí y todo eso.

Furihata lo que menos quería era que el fuera uno más de sus problemas pero Akashi negó.

—Si lo fueras no te hubiera pedido que vinieras ¿Estabas cerca de aquí? Llegaste más pronto de lo que creí que lo harías.

—Estaba cerca pero tenía un poco de temor de entrar, además tus sirvientes te hicieron pasar como que no estabas en casa. —Furi le entrego unos pastelillos que hizo en casa. — Quizás debí entregártelos al llegar, pero ahora me pareció prudente dártelos, aunque no creo que te los comas ahora después de comer esa hamburguesa

Akashi tenía una hamburguesa bien mordida ya en ese momento así que Furi se sintió fuera de lugar.

— ¿Me los puedo comer después no? ¿O se echaran a perder? No te preocupes por eso. —Su sonrisa fue natural guardando con cuidado los pastelillos, pero luego cambio el gesto. —Kōki, te voy a pedir que vengas más seguido. —Dijo en tono bajo mirando si alguna persona los miraba demasiado. —Tengo la impresión de que me puedes llegar a cambiar en un buen sentido y eso es raro porque en la mañana estaba pensando en el suicidio. —Miro fijo a los ojos castaños. —Pero pensé en ti y fue extraño porque creo que tu amistad hace que quiera pensar en otra oportunidad.

— ¿Mi amistad? —"¿Ves que te equivocabas Kuroko-kun?" Pensó Furihata que sonrió un poco, era algo bueno, muy bueno. Akashi siempre parecía ser muy educado y amable con todos pero era solo una careta, la cara que tenía en estos momentos era verdadera y revelaba que tenía una vida dura, una que le costaba afrentar. —Puedo venir si quiere Akashi-san pero yo no tengo dinero así para venir tan seguido.

—Yo te pasaré dinero.

—Eso sería aprovecharse, no me gusta la idea.

Akashi le da una mirada que no admite contradicciones de parte de Kōki. No es que se quiera negar, pero no quiere que el otro le de dinero, sentirá que lo está mimando o algo parecido.

Haciendo un gesto casi como una mueca Akashi le entrega por debajo de la mano una tarjeta. La recibe y la guarda sin mirarla siquiera pero teniéndola bien sujeta en uno de sus bolsillos, no se atreve a rechazarla.

—Vas a venir, quiero que vengas.

No lo decía directamente pero en sus ojos se notaba la necesidad de que le volviese a ver casi como un grito desesperado interno que solo Furihata podía atender.

Kōki no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a asentir mientras miraba el resto de papas fritas que tenía, aquella mirada que le causaba temor ahora también le causaba otro sentimiento que no entendía bien, pero no quería ver eso en el capitán de Rakuzan.

Ahora ¿Por qué el? ¿No se sentiría más cómodo hablando con su hermano Kuroko? Tal vez porque no era precisamente un amigo, sino su medio hermano, a él lo consideraba directamente un amigo.

—Quería preguntar esto antes pero ¿Qué paso con sus amigos de Rakuzan? ¿Lograron convencer a su padre de volver al equipo?

Akashi resoplo tratando de no hacer otro sonido de frustración seguido de ese aunque realmente costaba.

—Según mi padre tengo una fractura que aunque sea operada no podría volver a jugar básquet de la misma forma que antes, que si me dejan jugar, solo harán que mi "lesión" empeore cada vez más en cada práctica y termine quedando imposibilitado para jugar. —Su voz era baja pero Kōki la escuchaba bien. Akashi miro a la persona que le escuchaba — Me dijo antes de irse que intentaba desmentir algo y él lo descubría me haría en verdad esa fractura.

Hirvió de rabia e indignación absoluta al escuchar eso, le dieron ganas de ir y darle unas buenas patadas a ese señor o golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón. No era partidario de la violencia pero es que en serio ese señor se lo merecía. ¿Cómo podía querer tan poco a su hijo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio y cruel con este? ¡Era su hijo! ¡Su propio hijo! ¿Qué tenía solo ambición y mierda en la cabeza esa persona? Apretó los nudillos con fuerza, estaba tan enojado de que un padre fuera así.

Seijūrō se levantó de pronto sin previo aviso y tomo de la mano a Kōki arrastrándolo fuera de allí dejándolo sorprendido de tal acción, menos el de tomar un taxi indicando que fuera rápido e ir a un lugar indeterminado que este último no conocía, aun siendo tomado de la mano de Akashi hasta ser llevado a un lado donde casi no había gente.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Lo condujo hasta un lugar donde no había nadie excepto bastante bosque y vegetación con unas flores silvestres preciosas, había un lago no muy grande pero se veía bastante cristalino a pesar de que era un día nublado. Todo ese hermoso espacio estaba oculto en unas enredaderas en las que prácticamente Seijūrō paso como magia sin rasguñarse en absoluto, a diferencia de él.

— ¡Es un lugar muy bonito! ¡Waaaa! ¿Desde cuándo sabia de este lugar? —Iba a mirar a Akashi pero este ya estaba bastante cerca de él así que lo tomo por sorpresa un poco.

Akashi miro al lago no así a Furihata, teniendo un leve recuerdo que empezó a murmurar casi sin pensarlo mucho.

—Mi hermano me trajo aquí una vez cuando tenía 10 años…—Cerro los labios casi como obligándose a callar por una razón que la persona que le acompañaba le hizo un poco preocuparse, esos recuerdos debían doler. Sin embargo la expresión de Seijūrō cambio de pronto para sonreír. —Creo que aquí no habrá quien nos espié. Te saque de ese lugar por ese motivo Kōki.

—Comprendo…Akashi-san ¿A planeado como podría convencer a su padre de que no sea tan estricto contigo?

—Hablar se le hizo pesado, había una idea que tenía al respecto para ayudar pero si lo meditaba era algo doloroso de platicar seguramente. Akashi lo miraba diciéndole en silencio que se explicase mejor. Dudó un poco, pero término convenciéndose que tenía que decirlo. —Podría apelar a que la historia con tu hermano….podría repetirse contigo.

Sin embargo la reacción de su acompañante fue una sonrisa algo anormal, una de esas que le asustaban como una mueca.

—Imposible. Es una palabra que no pensé que saldría de mi boca, pero mi padre se autosugestiono con que mi hermano no existió, se convenció a si mismo que la existencia de este no es nada más que un sueño que tuvo que me conto a mí. Una vez traté de apelar a eso Kōki, pero prácticamente se rio preguntando quien era ese supuesto "hermano" Y es porque no puedo recordar su nombre…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de pensar en lo mismo de algún modo. Akashi pensaba que era Furihata la razón de que aun pensara que había un buen modo, aunque ya los hubiera practicado fallando miserablemente. Furihata tenía miedo que Akashi solo pensara que tal vez que volviera "Boku" arreglaría sus problemas y en realidad era eso justamente lo que pensaba el joven.

Kōki se distrajo viendo unas flores color rosa, le parecieron cerezos pero al parecer no eran los típicos.

— ¿Estos no son cerezos verdad Akashi-san?

Seijūrō vio las flores un poco aliviado mentalmente de que el castaño le hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos y luego a él.

—No, esos son ciruelos, mira los pétalos y su color, son de una forma diferente, aunque a simple vista parecen lo mismo no lo son.

— Pues ambos son bastante bonitos—Mira a su acompañante. — Hay cosas bastante bonitas en el mundo que la gente no nota, cosas sencillas y hermosas. En la novela Frankenstein hablan mucho sobre eso y yo creo que usted necesita distraerse de esas cosas que le impiden ver lo hermoso en lo sencillo.

—Ahora lo hice, no recordaba este lugar hasta que me he topado contigo, tal vez porque tú me recuerdas lo hermoso de lo sencillo de las cosas diarias.

Furi parpadeo. Ese halago incluso le había sonado similar a un coqueteo por parte del pelirrojo. No era la primera vez que se sentía así por parte de este de cualquier forma. Cada vez parecía que la teoría de Kuroko no era una teoría tan tonta después de todo.

No, estaba diciendo disparates, eso era todo.

—Aunque ahora que lo mencionas ese libro me hace pensar en que en cierto modo los monstruos son incomprendidos, que la mayoría piensan que solo hay maldad en ellos. —Seijūrō habló más para sí mismo— Muchos piensan que Boku es frío y solo piensa en lo que es ganar sin pensar en nadie, pero el ayudaba a sostenerme mientras yo permanecía en mis sombras.

Le cayeron pétalos de flores en su nariz y en su cabello, Kōki intentando animarlo levanto un poco de los muchos pétalos y flores que prácticamente tenían una gruesa alfombra rosa con sus manos tratando de escoger los más limpios y los dejo caer en la cabeza de Akashi.

—Aún no te conozco tanto y la verdad hace muy poco te tenía mucho miedo por tu fuerte mirada y presencia, pero puedo decir que yo no creo que alguna parte de ti sea un monstruo.

Eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa nuevamente, siempre el chico que tenía frente a él parecía tan puro y su modo tan sencillo de ver las cosas que él veía tan complejas o mejor dicho, Furihata solo veía la superficie del iceberg, aunque la verdad era correcto que así lo viera, con ese positivismo que a él también lo contagiaba haciéndole creer en las esperanzas.

—Tienes que conocerme aún más, pero espero que nunca me veas de esa manera Kōki.

Furihata negó enérgicamente.

—Sé que no eres uno. Así que no te preocupes.

Akashi aprovecho y e hizo lo mismo que Furi poniéndole pétalos en la cabeza.

—La revancha.

Kōki sonrió nerviosamente más que nada por una cosa en especial; estaba demasiado cerca de Seijūrō, podía escuchar su respiración y oler parte de su perfume. No sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente en ese momento como si estuviese atrapado en aquella intensa mirada color rojo, mientras el pecho hacia un sonido que realmente pensaba que se escuchaba demasiado fuerte y temía realmente que se confundiese con otra cosa ¿Confundirse con que exactamente?

Akashi tampoco hacia más que mirarlo de algún modo como si buscara algo en su rostro algo que solo estaba en él y en nadie más.

¿Qué era lo que había en la mirada del otro que los atrapaba?

Furi quería algo más que solo mirarlo en ese instante, sin embargo al mismo tiempo su miedo no le dejaba acercarse, su propia convicción interna detuvo las acciones que sus sentimientos le empujaban a hacer.

Al parecer en Akashi había pasado lo mismo, quien se separó levemente pasados unos segundos aún sin decir nada. Lo cual le hizo irritarse pues hasta hubiese querido que el actuara.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer?

¿Por qué dolía?

Negó, simplemente estaba confundido. Estaba mezclando sentimientos.

Un sonido de celular les saco del extraño trance que habían estado al verse tan de cerca como habían estado tratando de aclarar porque habían sentido eso al verse a los ojos.

—Tengo que volver a casa Akashi-san…—Menciono luego de contestar la llamada de su madre que parecía preocupada por no haber avisado que iría a otra parte después de salir de la escuela.

—No te vayas…—Tomo su mano de manera firme.

Furihata tragó saliva es que él tampoco quería irse pero si se quedaba temía que ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos le invadieran, cosas que en ese momento ni siquiera el mismo sabia como interpretar.

—Quédate hoy conmigo, si tienes que presentar alguna excusa yo me haré responsable. —Seijūrō hablo con ese tono tan convincente y al cual era tan difícil de rechazar.

No podía negarse. 

* * *

Furihata le había dicho a su madre que estaba en Kyoto donde un amigo le enseñaría algunas materias que eran difíciles de la escuela. En realidad podría pedirle a Akashi que le ayudara, pero no quería aprovecharse de su amistad y la verdad que no le molestaba quedarse con él.

Lo que le molestaba era esa casa.

Siempre era una casa fría a pesar de que estuviera bien calefaccionada, había algo en ese recinto que le ponía los pelos de punta y ni siquiera eran los sirvientes de la casa.

—Voy a tocar algo de violín para ti por ser tan buen amigo, espero que te guste Kōki

—No necesitas hacerlo, de verdad Akashi-san.

—Que me llames Seijūrō, yo te llamo Kōki. —Hizo un gesto de que su acompañante guardara silencio, este obediente no replicó nada y se acomodó en donde le habían indicado antes que se sentará.

Akashi empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía de violín, tan hábil y tan preciosa que le hizo sentir mucha calidez, era una manera en que este tocaba que realmente hacia que entrara en tu alma, que deleitara tus oídos, incluso si una persona no gustaba de la música de violín al escuchar aquella melodía su corazón quedaría conmovido en ese instante o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Furihata.

Le hizo espantar en ese momento sus miedos y preocupaciones, hasta el momento en que vio el espejo tamaño cuerpo completo de ese lugar, dando un semi grito haciendo que Akashi se detuviera un poco preocupado.

Se veía la figura del reflejo de Seijūrō y la suya.

Sin embargo había algo más.

Estuvo seguro que por unos instantes vio otra figura además de ellos dos.

La mujer pelirroja con la que había soñado cortándose las muñecas le había sonreído.


	8. 7-Necesidad de verte

— ¿Qué paso Kōki? Tienes cara de que hubieses visto un fantasma, estas pálido. —Akashi dejo suavemente el violín a un lado y se acercó a Furihata bastante preocupado quien veía todo el momento el espejo.

La figura se había desvanecido. No, Aún estaba allí, solo que esta vez estaba de una manera más discreta, el jugador 12 de Seirin sabía que todavía estaba allí aunque ahora no la viese en aquel instante. Sentía una mirada y no era solo la de Akashi quien ahora le tomaba del rostro para verle a los ojos.

Su corazón se estremeció de pronto al darse cuenta que esa mirada de ojos rojos tan intensos le miraba tan de cerca, aquellos ojos hermosos y poderosos, pues solo con verle sentía que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, como si él fuera una presa indefensa y asustada. O quizás no era exactamente eso realmente lo que le pasaba, tal vez no era miedo exactamente lo que tenía en ese momento.

—Creo que ver tantas películas de terror ya me están haciendo tener alucinaciones…—Contesto tratando de pensar que era solo su imaginación, rascándose una parte de la mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de sus propias palabras, lo que había visto en aquel momento le parecía tan real.

No podía ser su imaginación simplemente.

Akashi puso una expresión como no estando seguro de decir algo que se moría por decir, parece que si lo decía haría que Furi se sintiera más paranoico, pero de vez en cuando él también le daba la impresión de ver cosas en esa casa y no eran solo las cámaras que le vigilaban en algunas partes de la casa ni los sirvientes.

A cierta hora Seijūrō evitaba cualquier objeto en que pudiera reflejarse hasta el día siguiente.

—No deberías ver tantas entonces…—Tuvo ganas de abrazarle sin razón aparente, solo quería que estuviese tranquilo, nada o nadie le haría daño, no dejaría que nunca algo se atreviese a dañar a Furihata. —Después cuesta quedarse dormido y crearte sugestiones desagradables.

Tenía un deseo insano de querer tener todo el tiempo de este para él, que el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos de Seirin lo tuviese solo para él. Ah pero incluso si Kōki estuviese la mayoría del tiempo con él su padre trataría de quitarlo de en medio por distraerlo de lo que era "verdaderamente" importante.

No debía encariñarse tanto con esta persona por el bien de esta misma. Sin embargo sentía que si lo dejaba terminaría de tocar fondo

—…Tenía ganas de ver esa película, pero creo que con lo que dices tal vez no debería hacerlo porque cuando entro a esta casa me sugestiono mucho ¡No es que tenga miedo de ti! Bueno…um tu presencia aún me intimida un poco Akashi-san, pero me alegra que podamos ser amigos.

No sabía porque esa palabra le gustaba y la odiaba a la vez "amigos" Era como que lo abrazaran y le dieran una patada en el estómago ¿Qué no es eso lo que quería de él? Que fueran amigos debería ser suficiente.

—Es bueno saber que ya cada vez confías más en mi Kōki, pero te repito nuevamente que me llames por mi nombre, eso sí debes concedérmelo. Yo te llamo por tu nombre, deja las formalidades conmigo—Cada vez ponía su rostro más cerca de aquel chico nervioso no seguro de lo que quisiera hacer, solo sentía que necesitaba sentir más cerca de Furihata Kōki, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Se detuvo al notar que tenía su rostro increíblemente cerca del castaño quien respiraba agitado, tal vez asustado, en el corazón de Akashi parecía haber despertado de nuevo aquella sensación tan fuerte en su pecho.

—E-entonces le llamare Seijūrō, aunque se me hace un poco raro llamarte así, yo siento que aún apenas si nos conocemos ¿No lo crees? Um, yo…no sé si deba estar aquí si su padre viene se molestará yo creo, después de todo él no me conoce. —Hablo con bastante rapidez mirando a los ojos rojos que lo hacían sentirse el doble o el triple de torpe a su vez.

—Para mí eres más cercano, no te preocupes por tantas formalidades Kōki. Todo está bien, hemos conversado de cosas con las cuales no he hablado con nadie incluso con Tetsuya ¿Entiendes eso? Para mi eres muy importante.

Furihata hizo una pequeña sonrisa tímida asintiendo.

—Entonces Seijūrō. Aun me da algo de pena, pero me acostumbraré…creo.

* * *

Se había quedado pensando Kōki que el padre de Akashi vendría y preguntaría que estaba haciendo aquí en aquella casa sobre todo hasta tan tarde sobre todo ahora que estaba acostado en la misma cama que su hijo porque no quería dormir solo en aquella casa.

De hecho no podía dormir de todos modos.

Había estado platicando un tiempo con el pelirrojo hasta que este se quedó dormido, pero él no podía, se supone que no debería tener pensamientos como ese y que supuestamente ambos eran heterosexuales, pero era inevitable pensar en que tal vez…si Akashi o él mismo hubiesen sido otro tipo de personas habrían terminado intimando. No debería pensar en esas cosas, solo eran amigos y nada más.

Tal vez era porque Kuroko le había dicho esas frases de que a Akashi estaba interesado en el más que como un simple amigo que imaginaba cosas. Pero no lo creía sinceramente, este solo buscaba alguien que le diera ánimos, como todos alguna vez en la vida, pero él a un grado mucho más alto.

Trató de no pensar y cerró los ojos suavemente tratando de no moverse, pues dicen que cuando haces eso por 5 minutos terminas quedándote dormido o algo así había ledo por internet.

Sin embargo al cerrarlos siempre tenía la sensación que una potente mirada estaba sobre él, en ese lugar. Movió la cabeza negando, solo eran sugestiones, solo sugestiones, se repitió mentalmente.

"No es real"

 _ **Y sin embargo la muerte roja se cernía sobre ellos…**_

Abrió los ojos y se acomodó en la cama ¿Tenía que recordar esa cita del libro "El resplandor" de Stephen King en ese instante precisamente? Estúpido Kawahara que le recomienda ese tipo de libros. Ahora menos podía dormirse por causa de eso.

Respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, si sentía alguna cosa seguramente era el mismo Akashi. Tal vez lo estaba incomodando pero por respeto no había dicho nada. Eso debía de ser.

Solo de esa manera pudo quedarse dormido aunque no sin sobresaltos en la noche.

Habían pasado unos días ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Seijūrō lo que había pasado? No quería que este se alterase más ahora que parecía al menos un poco más tranquilo al menos desde la última vez que se habían despedido.

Tenía un motivo para sus escalofríos y que el miedo se apoderara de él y esta vez, no era una simple sugestión, era algo real y era eso lo que lo perturbaba.

El padre de Akashi en verdad era un sujeto aterrador, era un motivo por el cual sintió nauseas intensas.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación pero ese hombre en el día siguiente de cuando se había quedado allí se habían encontrado antes de que se despidiera de Seijūrō, parecía un hombre normal, incluso amable lo cual le hacía tener un escalofrió al saber de lo que podía ser capaz a pesar de ese aspecto en apariencia que no mataba una mosca. Había algo que lo ponía sumamente incómodo y era esa mirada que parecía recorrerlo de pies a cabeza como escaneándolo registrándolo hasta el más mínimo detalle de su ropa, de su aspecto, de su cabello.

Después de saludarse educadamente, entre comentarios Masaomi comentó:

—Tu amigo es muy agradable, Seijūrō.

Si, la palabra que uso fue "agradable" no amable o tímido y aunque no estaba seguro, habría jurado que la mirada del hombre mayor transmitía un sentimiento de deseo, de lujuria. Tal vez Kōki alucinaba, aunque la forma en que le veían, hizo que sintiera un profundo asco, es como si lo hubiera violado con aquella inspección visual solamente quebrando algo en su interior. Sintiéndose invadido, vulnerado, manoseado en una parte muy íntima de su alma y profundamente aterrado, tembló sin pensarlo por lo cual parecía despertar aún más interés en aquella persona.

Seguramente se veía como una presa perfecta para un hombre enfermo.

No estuvo muy seguro si el Akashi menor notó eso en él cuando ocurrió. Disimulo como pudo mientras se retiraba de esa casa en aquel momento. Realmente no quería preocupar a su amigo, aunque cuando ya estaba en el tren no pudo aguantar unas pequeñas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

No volvió a contactarse con Seijūrō un tiempo. Estaba realmente aterrado por culpa del padre de este. Tenía un ligero trauma con aquella mirada adulta perversa, como miraba su cuerpo como quien ve algo de comer.

Sabía que a Seijūrō le debía de ir peor con ese hombre y que estaba siendo muy egoísta en verdad al no ir a verlo como le había pedido en algunos mensajes, pero tenía tanto miedo a Masaomi.

Definitivamente no quería volver más a esa casa.

Pero si quería volver a ver a Seijūrō, sí que quería, estaba preocupado sinceramente por él. Y se había convertido en su amigo no podía dejarlo así

 _O tal vez lo veía más que un simple amigo, pero no lo admitiría así de fácil._

Porque no podía negar completamente que a pesar de que un tiempo le intimidó bastante sentía un extraño sentimiento al estar con él. No era solo admiración, tampoco era lastima ni nada parecido, otro sentimiento ¿Tal vez simpatía? No estaba seguro.

Varias veces estuvo tentado de ir a verle pero no fue a pesar de que el pelirrojo le había insistido y que Kuroko también le había regañado y dedicado varias miradas significativas.

Luego las llamadas empezaron a decaer hasta desaparecer…

Algo que preocupó sinceramente a Furihata, empezó a creer que Akashi lo odiaba, aunque no lo culpaba. Al mismo tiempo se odio así mismo por ser tan mala persona. Por ser tan egoísta.

Quería ver a Seijūrō en verdad, tal vez fuera de esa casa, pero cuando los chicos ex compañeros de Teiko se reunían él nunca podría estar sin parecer un entrometido.

Luego sucedió aquel partido de Jabberwork contra Vorpal Swords donde Bokushi hizo su aparición. Sabía que el padre había dejado jugar a Akashi para restablecer el honor de los jugadores japoneses, aun así no se imaginó que el otro yo de Seijūrō apareciera en aquel partido y menos lo que ocurriría después, que parecía que ambas personalidades se hubiesen unido.

¿Qué tipo de persona seria ahora? Kōki quería saber aunque al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que se podía encontrar. ¿Sería aquella persona arrogante que casi apuñala a su amigo Kagami con unas tijeras?

No. Era al parecer el Seijūrō de siempre, parecía tranquilo cuando lo miraba de reojo conversando con sus amigos de la generación milagrosa como si nada del infierno que pasaba con su padre hubiese sido verdad. Le hacia preguntarse si realmente había llegado a hablar tanto con Akashi de esas cosas ¿No lo había soñado todo?

Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto y Kōki supo que no, todo había sido real y seguramente la vida de Akashi en su casa seguía siendo un infierno, incluso peor que antes.

Bajo la mirada apenado, poniendo sus manos en un puño que apretó fuertemente en sus pantalones. Era una mierda y lo sabía. Decidió no mirarlo en todo ese momento, tratando de ignorarlo. Tal vez era lo mejor por haber sido una mierda y no haber estado a su lado.

Se odiaba por ser tan malditamente cobarde y estúpido, quería gritar, quería hacer las cosas bien y disculparse ¡Pero no! Estaba adoptando una actitud absolutamente ridícula y tímida. ¿Acaso siempre iba a vivir con miedo?

Cuando todos se iban incluyendo su propio grupo de amigos y los de la generación de los milagros, fue agarrado de los hombros y empujado a un salón vacío.

—Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Akashi no era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de todo. Su padre había asustado a Furihata y aunque se había despedido normal de Kōki en realidad estaba furioso, no contra el castaño obviamente, sino contra su padre.

Jamás había tenido ese sentimiento tan furibundo que apenas el joven Furihata desapareció de su vista su enojo apareció en forma de Bokushi, aquel quien era su otra personalidad.

 _Realmente quería matar a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, aquel hombre tan sucio. Sentía una enorme sensación de asco y repulsión solo de ver su cara. Quería despellejarlo vivo._

Camino con aparente tranquilidad a quien lo viera, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con una pizca de maldad reflejando un poco de lo que quería cometer en ese momento. Iría a la cocina y buscaría el primer objeto afilado que encontrara sin embargo algo o mejor dicho Masaomi se interpuso en su camino.

—Más te vale que ese tal Furihata Kōki no te distraiga, sabes que no me gusta que nada interfiera en lo que tengo planeado para ti. —La voz de su padre sonaba calmada pero sabía que había una fuerte amenaza en sus palabras. — ¿Sabes? Ese chico tiene una piel lisa…su piel debe ser tersa como la seda. Sé que estas en edad de divertirte sexualmente pero no te pases de listo porque si lo vuelvo a ver demasiados días cerca de ti podría apartarlo yo de tu camino.

El hombre mayor se relamió los labios haciendo que incluso Seijūrō como Bokushi tratara de mantener la compostura, sus ojos se abrieran con una intensa y profunda rabia hacia quien le había engendrado. Akashi Masaomi parecía saber de antemano sus intenciones.

Bokushi sabía que no podía lanzarse a combatir con esa persona así, aquel hombre seguía siendo más hábil que el mismo, por eso debía de tener la cabeza fría. Aunque si las miradas mataran, aquel desagradable personaje estaría desmembrado contra el piso de la manera más dolorosa y horrible que se pudiera una persona imaginar. El joven Akashi solo se comportó formalmente aunque podía adivinar que le vigilaría peor que antes, pero no importaba, ahora él buscaría todos los recursos y lo destruiría como fuese planeando paso a paso lo que haría. Lo mataría a sangre fría, sin remordimientos.

Incluso su hermano mayor se lo agradecería si lo hiciera. Ya estaba cansado de toda esa mierda.

Llamo y texteo a Kōki porque necesitaba verlo, a diferencia de su normal yo, él sabía perfectamente cuál era el sentimiento que tenía hacia Furihata y no era solo amistad. Lo quería, necesitaba de él como a ganar, como a respirar, que este lo ignorara solo hacía que el agujero de su rabia creciera. Un revoltijo asqueroso en un agujero donde sus emociones más negativas se mezclaban como un caldo negro y espeso en su alma.

A veces sentía como el mismo se hundía en aquel agujero, como caía hasta el fondo donde estaba la desesperanza…

Donde al llegar allí Bokushi se iba y siendo el mismo a veces pensaba que en vez de matar a Masaomi quería morir el mismo. Todo porque Kōki le hacía falta, todo porque aquel ángel se había apartado de él por miedo al diablo robándole sin querer los motivos de su existencia.

Era increíble que en cierto punto y a pesar de que solo habían sido unas semanas sin Furihata podía sentirse tan miserable, tan solo que ya nada parecía tener importancia y que la vida se estaba volviendo tan vacía. No supo cuando el mismo dejó de insistir mientras solo dejaba que la vida pasara simplemente. Se convertía en una cascara sin contenido, nada en verdad lo hacía feliz.

Pero nadie lo notaba porque estaba acostumbrado a fingir, siempre fingía para mantenerse como la perfecta muñeca que quería aquel hombre. Kuroko le hablaba de vez en cuando, pero parecía demasiado preocupado por estar con Kagami así que tampoco era un gran consuelo.

Hasta que llego ese partido donde el grupo Strky fue humillado junto a todo Japón, fue la única oportunidad que le dio su padre para jugar el básquet en la revancha, eso lo emocionaba. Pero no solo por ello, sino porque había una gran esperanza de ver a Furihata y poder hablar con él.

Hablaría con él como fuese.

Cuando cruzaron miradas y Furihata bajo la suya tuvo ganas de ir donde estaba, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo que este era un desconocido para él, manteniendo las apariencias para que los demás no preguntaran cosas que en verdad no debían saber. No quería involucrar a nadie más.

Pero todos se estaban yendo y la verdad que Kōki se fuera haría que volviera su pesadilla. Lo jaló prácticamente arrastrándolo a un lugar donde estuviesen solos.

—Tenemos que hablar…

Furihata no dijo nada, solo parecía asustado y temeroso de lo que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerle. Aunque no se veía como si fuera a huir precisamente. En la sala había algo de polvo y como era de noche la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

—No me tengas miedo Kōki, que Boku y yo nos hayamos convertido en una sola persona solo ha servido para aclararme.

— No es miedo, a ti ya no te tengo miedo Akashi-san, sé que eres un buen chico—Negó mirando directamente al pelirrojo—Es vergüenza y pena de mí mismo, me alejé sabiendo que necesitas ayuda. No merezco ser tu amigo Akashi-san—Bajó la mirada sintiéndose patético, había dicho que lo ayudaría, que estaría a su lado para apoyarlo y falló miserablemente en lo que el mismo dijo. No sabía porque le dolía tanto el pecho ahora que Seijūrō estaba con él.

Akashi solo lo abrazó con suavidad apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, al fin podía sentir ese calor que Furihata transmitía, era algo agradable, siempre se sentía como bienvenido a pesar de que el castaño no le dijera nada en absoluto. Fue tanta paz que sintió al sentirse cerca de él que fue cerrando los ojos mientras olía la suave colonia que usaba el castaño, que aunque era un perfume barato combinaba muy bien con el olor natural del joven.

—Yo puedo entender un poco tu situación. No me tienes miedo a mí, pero si a Masaomi, lo supe por la mirada que te dio. Es la misma forma en que a veces miraba a mi hermano, pero en ese momento de mi vida no entendía porqué le veía así…Sin embargo no pude hacer nada en ese momento. —Se separó un poco para tomar suavemente del rostro a Furihata y hacer que le mire a los ojos— Te alejaste de mí Kōki y casi enloquezco de verdad. No vuelvas a alejarte por favor, sé que ese hombre te asustó, yo no dejaré que te haga daño Kōki, créeme yo te protegeré

Los dos se miraron fijamente, Furi aún cohibido porque aun así después de todo Akashi le permitía estar a su lado.

—Sin embargo Kōki…—Seijūrō se acercó más al rostro ajeno haciendo que sus respiraciones se sintieran—Sinceramente tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo: Yo no te quiero como un amigo.

Y antes de que le contestaran el pelirrojo estaba besando a Furihata de manera muy cariñosa. Este último en un principio se sorprendió con aquel dulce beso que estaba recibiendo. Era extraño para él, porque no pensaba que besar a un chico se sintiera así: Tan cálido, tan dulce, tan mágico. Kōki cerró los ojos y movió sus labios un poco torpe al comenzar a corresponder. Se separaron solo para luego volver a besarse, Furihata esta vez fue quien comenzó el beso un poco entusiasta, quería más de esa sensación. Besar a Akashi le hacía olvidar donde estaban, incluso que ya debería estar de vuelta en casa, sólo existía Seijūrō en ese momento, era tan extraño, pero tenía que admitirlo así mismo lo que también llevaba dentro suyo: Le gustaba el pelirrojo y también había sufrido alejándose de él y solo ahora se podía dar cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba en verdad en su vida.

—Akashi-san...

—Dime por mi nombre Kōki. —Akashi lo abrazaba por arriba de la cintura manteniendo sus labios muy cerca de Furihata quien se sentía un poco en las nubes también abrazando a Akashi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Seijūrō. Ni siquiera sé…como decir lo que me pasa ahora contigo. Mi corazón late a mil por hora solo por un beso. —Tenía las mejillas algo rojas al confesar algo así. —Te extrañaba mucho más de lo que yo mismo pensaba.

—Vas a ser mi novio Kōki y no admito un no—Acaricio las mejillas cálidas y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez un beso más apasionado e intenso haciendo que el castaño abriese su boca para acariciar su lengua.

Ambos se dejaron llevar sin despegarse solo para respirar y aún así se daban besos pequeños al finalizar.

—De acuerdo, pero no sé cómo actuar como el novio de un chico…antes me gustaban las chicas.

—Yo también creí que me gustaban las mujeres antes de conocerte Kōki, no te preocupes, solo pórtate como siempre, aunque besándonos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y si quiero que vayamos más allá de besos? —Furi curioso pregunto—Digo, alguna vez querremos algo más supongo.

Akashi se rio ligeramente con las mejillas algo coloradas.

— ¿Ya quieres hacerlo? ¿No crees que vayamos algo rápido? —Beso los labios de Furihata quien se sintió algo apenado—No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento adecuado haremos el amor. Solo mantente a mi lado Kōki, es lo único que te pido. No te alejes de mí nunca más

—Me quedaré contigo Sei.


	9. 8-Necesidad de nuevas sensaciones

Ser un Akashi no era nada de fácil, con tanto que hacer, tantos eventos sociales y económicos que requerían su presencia, porque tenía que ir, no podía simplemente decir "No, estoy cansado" "Tengo otro compromiso" para después quedarse en casa y tomarse un descanso. No. No quería, dirían que era un hombre perezoso y no iba a soportar que la gente hablara mal de su persona, no lo iba a permitir nunca que se difamara sobre su persona aunque eso recayera directamente sobre su salud. En eso Masaomi había salido calcado a su padre.

Ese día en especial después de días sin dormir lo decidió: Masaomi se dio un poco de tiempo entre las miles de actividades que hacía para observar en las cámaras que tenía casi por toda la casa a su hijo. Pero a aquel ni siquiera lo veía como un hijo, simplemente como el heredero de la corporación Akashi, del apellido de su familia ideal, que debía de ser moldeado tal y como quería.

Seijūrō tenía que ser perfecto, no podía tener ninguna cosa que lo distrajera de ser el perfecto futuro hombre de negocios, nadie debía de estorbarle.

Esas semanas anteriores antes del partido de los Vorpal contra Jabberwock Masaomi respiro un poco aliviado, cuando las personas molestas dejaron de meterse en la vida de su hijo haciendo que este estuviese volviendo a ser manejable tal y como quería. Sin embargo últimamente este se pasaba saliendo fuera de casa, lo cual le estaba molestando bastante internamente.  
 ** _  
"Que te haya dejado libre para jugar ese partido de baloncesto no quiere decir que tienes más libertad pequeño bastardo de mierda"  
_**  
Lo que sea que este estorbando hará que de algún modo su hijo sufra a través de ello. Ese sería su castigo, así se lo merecía ese bastardo que no comprende la verdadera posición que ocupa en esta familia tan importante como es la del prestigioso e importante apellido Akashi

La semana en que vio a aquel asustadizo joven de cabellera castaña apunto de tomar la decisión de raptarlo para torturarlo porque sabía que eso molestaría a su hijo y de paso divertirse con ese chico, con aquel cuerpo adolescente que seguramente estaría apretado en el momento en que lo poseyera.

Se relamió de manera obscena, imaginando las veces en que se lo violaría una y otra vez hasta destrozarlo y luego lo tiraría como si se tratara de basura cuando terminase con este. Que agradezca que un Akashi se fijara en su cuerpo de campesino, pues es todo un honor que eso ocurra. Pero si de todos modos se atreve a oponerse lo mataría después de jugar con él enfrente de Seijūrō.

Tal vez eso haría.

Se vino con un fuerte jadeo después de masturbarse un rato al imaginar a ese joven debajo de él chillando de dolor y pidiendo piedad con aquellos ojos castaños asustados que tanto le excitaban, le gustaba esa mirada de miedo. Tenía ganas de azotarlo, violarlo con furia para verle llorar más, marcar su piel con mordidas y golpes y correrse muchas veces dentro de este. Sí. Era un delicioso espectáculo que quería realizar directamente. Hace tiempo su cuerpo necesita placer y acción. 

* * *

— ¿No te cansa ser así de asqueroso? —Sonó una voz en esa sala que había quedado en silencio después del delicioso orgasmo que había tenido el hombre mayor. Tenía ese mismo tono entre calmado y autoritario que poseían Seijūrō y Masaomi.

Masaomi miro hacia una figura que estaba parada en la puerta del escritorio y extrañamente sin mover los pies se acercaba a él, pero el hombre más que fijarse en eso, miraba su rostro; Era casi idéntico a Seijūrō pero con el pelo un poco más anaranjado y con heterocromía en uno de sus ojos, este lo miraba con sincero asco de él.

— ¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco.

El chico sonrió de manera enfermiza mostrando todos los dientes en una mueca casi irreal cuando Masaomi mintió de manera tan tajante que hasta el mismo se lo creía como una verdad absoluta

—Ahora no me recuerdas padre…¿Verdad? Como ya dejé de serte útil, no te interesa quien sea o haya sido alguna vez. —Se cruzó de brazos abriendo los ojos y con esa sonrisa tensa aún más abierta — Pero créeme esta vez no será como tú quieres. No lo permitiré maldito bastardo.

—No hay nadie que me lo impida.

En eso el joven se pone a gritar de manera tan fuerte mientras su cuerpo se va convirtiendo en sangre que va directamente hacia el hombre mayor viendo como los ojos de ese joven quedan en un espacio negro del rostro como si flotaran y la boca se deforma entre más potente y ensordecedor se hace el grito del chico idéntico a Seijūrō sentía como la sangre ajena que caía en su piel parecía quemarle como si fuera acido haciendo que la carne se derritiera al igual que su propia piel quedando nada más que en los huesos.

* * *

Despertó algo alterado pero manteniendo la cabeza fría. Era solo una pesadilla absurda, nada que ver con la realidad, parece que de verdad las horas de sueño le estaban empezando a afectar.

Suspiró un poco y se iba a levantar de la silla donde estaba cuando sintió un empujón desde atrás y las ventanas del lugar empezaron a quebrarse a la vez como si les hubiesen dado una pedrada enorme, con algunos pedazos de vidrio incrustándose en la piel de Masaomi al salir disparadas de aquella manera tan violenta.

— ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que estas ventanas son a prueba de balas—Gruño mirando hacia su alrededor viendo quien lo había empujado pero no se veía a nadie, era tan extraño. También algunas pantallas cerca de la habitación de su hijo estaban dañadas, trato de despejarse el cabello que le había caído en la cara, pero se dio cuenta que tenía las manos con varios fragmentos pegados en las manos haciéndole sangrar. —Maldita sea…

Aún miraba de reojo las ventanas y en cierto reflejo le pareció ver a alguien, pero seguramente era su propio reflejo.

No entendía lo que había ocurrido exactamente, pero para él simplemente eran ventanas de mala calidad que se habían roto simplemente. ¿Pero quién lo había empujado antes? Realmente era como si alguien se hubiese puesto a empujarle a propósito.

Quizás su silla también esta defectuosa, solamente es eso. Debe dejar de preocuparse demasiado por aquellas cosas tan insignificantes.

* * *

Inevitablemente pasaba el tiempo a veces demasiado rápido como uno realmente lo quisiera. Furihata no se acostumbraba a ser novio de un chico totalmente, era tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Era tan malo que estuviera de novio con un hombre? Claro que no, era simplemente lo que sentía y no debería preocuparse si era del mismo sexo o no, suponía que eso no debía de ser relevante hasta el momento en que les tocara hacer el amor.

Al menos Akashi no se embarazaría o el si es que llegaban a tener relaciones sin protección, aunque debían de tener cuidado en caso de una infección hacerlo todo limpio y adecuado para una buena experiencia para ambos.

Estaba más animado sin poder evitarlo desde que se habían besado, no lo podía negar. Aquellos besos y esas palabras que le dijo Seijūrō le hicieron inesperadamente feliz ¿Cómo algo tan simple lo ponía como si estuviese flotando entre nubes de azúcar? Aun no se creía que estuviera saliendo con un chico si hace poco tiempo miraba solo a las mujeres, pero no importaba eso en absoluto estaba muy contento

También aún estaba horrorizado si es que el padre de Akashi llegaba a descubrirlos, ése hombre era espantoso de muchas maneras, parecía que cualquier cosa que tocara lo pudriría con solo su pensamiento.

Asco le daba ese hombre, repulsión y un miedo tan terrible que solo al pensar en este todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, sabiendo inconscientemente que significaba peligro.

—Vaya, pensé en llegar antes y sorprenderte, pero ya estabas aquí. —Akashi lo saludo cortésmente sacando de su ensimismamiento a Furihata que estaba en el mismo lugar donde antes se habían reunido donde nadie los vigilaría. Al ver a su novio, Kōki le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta

—Pues no, pero no te preocupes, es que no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie. Además quería yo sorprenderte a ti.

—Lo has hecho. —Se sienta a su lado y cerró los ojos brevemente aspirando un poco el olor del perfume de Furi, relajándose al sentir el suave olor a canela.—Ya han pasado tres meses desde que nos declaramos. Sin embargo parece que hubiese sido solo ayer.

—Aunque no hemos podido tener mucho tiempo juntos. —Furi disimuladamente acaricia la mano ajena. —Él… ¿Te ha vuelto a hacer daño verdad?—Tensó un poco su mano que estaba en la de Akashi quien asintió, a Furihata no le podía mentir, no solo porque era su novio y ya le había contado todo al respecto, sino porque este sabía de antemano al ver la mirada de Seijūrō y eso le hacía imposible mentir.

—Sí. —Suspiró, bastante molesto apretando las manos haciéndolas un puño. La última vez que hablo con su padre este prácticamente lo amenazó volviéndolo a torturar como siempre, cada vez enfrentándolo a ese cuarto donde parecía que siempre estuviese su hermano pero cada vez de una manera menos humana, más como si fuese solo una bestia maligna, aquella que quería comerse sus ojos una vez. Hizo a un lado esos molestos recuerdos y miro a su novio —Le molesta que salga tanto así que… de momento no podremos vernos tanto como quisiéramos para que no moleste ni se meta contigo ¡Porque si se metiera contigo juro que podría…!

Kōki no pudo aguantarse más y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Créeme que yo siento la misma rabia cuando te hace daño, pero no quiero que hagas una locura Seijūrō, tú no mereces ir a la cárcel por culpa de ese hombre tan infame. Tenemos que encontrar otra solución para que tu padre te deje en paz.

Akashi corresponde al abrazó pegándose más a Furihata y lo besa, un beso que a ambos les hizo bien, un beso donde se entregaban a sus sentimientos amorosos, se separaron para mirarse unos segundos y sonreír para volver a besarse una y otra vez muy cariñosos.

—Kōki, si no fuera por ti estaría perdido—Dice entre besos que se dan cada vez más hambrientos el uno del otro. Como ambos están en un lugar bastante apartado no temen un poco de roce aunque terminan algo agitados al separarse.

—Paremos Sei, o terminaremos haciendo algo más…

— ¿No quieres?

Se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente, claro que quería tener sexo con Akashi, su semi erección lo pedía, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Aunque tenía el temor de que lo hicieran mal, sería su primera vez de manera homosexual.

—Si quiero pero ¿En donde? Hay que hacerlo en un lugar adecuado Sei y con las medidas apropiadas.

—Es verdad, pero podemos ir a un love hotel. Si gustas claro está, aunque tal vez te de algo de vergüenza, pero en esos lugares venden las cosas apropiadas para una primera vez.

—La verdad si da un poco de timidez, es como gritarle a la gente que te ve entrar que vas a ir a coger. Además no todos son muy limpios según tengo entendido.

Seijūrō se pasa la mano por la barbilla tratando de pensar en donde podrían tener un encuentro íntimo. No es que quisiera a Kōki solo para coger, claro que no, pero lo amaba y también se dio cuenta que lo deseaba bastante más que solo un poco. Incluso se había masturbado una vez acordándose de este.

—Pues la verdad así he escuchado también. Podríamos comprar las cosas aparte y buscar un sitio cómodo para ello. No quiero que ninguno de los dos este incómodo. Si vamos a un hotel muy lujoso mi padre puede enterarse.

—Ya se me bajo cuando mencionaste a tu padre.

—Lo siento, aunque me paso exactamente igual. —Separándose del castaño levemente se pone de pie haciendo un gesto para que Furihata se levante. —Vamos por un helado, no hay prisa de nada, así que divirtámonos.

Ambos parecían un poco frustrados, pero no demasiado como para no distraerse comiendo helado, yendo a ver una película al cine y yendo a comprar cosas (Cosa que era una de las aficiones de Furihata) incluso viendo un partido de básquet de unos chicos, comentando disimuladamente hasta que Furi mira su reloj.

— ¡Cielos es muy tarde! ¡Debo ir a casa ya que hoy no habrá nadie en ella!

—Kōki…

— ¿Si?

—Podríamos ir a tu casa ambos.

— ¿Para?—Furihata alzó las cejas sin entender por un momento— ¡Ah! Ah, si tienes razón no lo había pensado, pero ¿No te regañaran?

Akashi tomo de la mano a Furihata para ir a un sex shop y luego al tren bala sin responder esa pregunta que le habían formulado simplemente porque quería olvidarse de sus problemas un momento, porque simplemente quería estar al lado de la persona que amaba y no tener el peso de alguien tan desagradable que se hacía llamar su padre que en realidad no era más que un monstruo que lo quería domesticar al igual que si fuera un animal, un objeto, alguien que no debería tener voz ni voto. Seijūrō quería explorar el estar con su pareja en el momento más íntimo, quería besarle y disfrutar de su amor un poco más, pues después se harían más distantes por razones externas y quería tener mucho de él, entregarse por completo a aquella persona tan querida, tal vez era un error hacerlo pero simplemente necesitaba amor, algo que recién estaba volviendo a experimentar y no quería dejar. No así de fácil, seria doloroso cuando no tuviera a Furihata tanto tiempo consigo, pero con algo tan trascendental como el sexo sería más fácil pasar el dolor, la soledad de aquel frio lugar.

Por su parte Furihata estaba nervioso pero tal vez necesitaba lo mismo que su compañero, sentirlo más, tocarlo más. Era hombre y no era fácil contener sus deseos y no quería contenerlos tampoco, ninguno de los dos era una chica para andar reprimiendo sus impulsos sexuales.

Viajaron tranquilos, aunque a Kōki le daba la impresión de que algo malo ocurriría pronto, pero ahora en el tren, se apoyó leve en su pareja quien le beso la frente, ninguno pudo disimular frente a los demás que eran pareja de aquel modo.

* * *

En cama después de cenar y haber preparado bien a Furihata quien estaba ansioso, puesto que antes se había sometido a un pequeño lavado de estómago y luego ambos se habían duchado con agua caliente para estar completamente limpios (al parecer una relación homosexual no era tan fácil como parecía) Ambos se habían comenzado a besar apasionadamente juntando sus miembros de manera acalorada y habían empezado a masturbarlos haciendo que ambos gimieran y jadearan mirándose con las respiraciones agitadas, queriendo sentir mucho más de aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaban experimentando. Akashi se puso un condón en la lengua y suavemente empezó a lamer el agujero de Furihata quien se sobresaltó un poco incómodo con eso. Intentó no sentirse nervioso mientras Seijūrō seguía con su labor ayudado con bastante lubricante para ir de a poco entrando en su pequeño agujero.

Furihata no diría que no se sentía extraña la sensación y un poco dolorosa al sentir su agujero expandido, pero su novio parecía ser hábil con su lengua así que pronto paso a algo casi delicioso en su ano, sobre todo en un punto que no sabría decir, pero le gustaba mucho.

—Esto…es tan extraño…

Miro hacia el techo de color celeste de su habitación, aunque el mismo decidió que sería el pasivo estaba aún algo asustado de que pudiera hacerle daño. Su pareja realmente le hacía sentir bien haciendo que los prejuicios de su sexualidad quedaran de momento de lado. No podía sino intentar todo de su parte para disfrutar solo pensando en eso, en Seijūrō y en su propia sensación.

—Pero ¿Te gusta? —Akashi se detiene un poco sacándose el condón de la lengua. —Si quieres podemos parar.

—Me gusta, es raro, pero me gusta lo que haces…no pares.

Cuando Akashi después de rozar su pene contra el ano ajeno y empezar a introducirse ahí si sintió una sensación de dolor y ardor a la vez que su pareja entraba en él.

Para Seijūrō nunca se había quedado tan impresionado al penetrar un cuerpo humano, era una sensación nueva, pero le gustaba, quería más de aquello que le apretaba tan deliciosamente empujando y sacando suave su pene, tratando de que su novio se acostumbrarse.

Furihata trató de acoplarse a la sensación, no iba a decir que no sentía algo de ardor y un poco de dolor en cada movimiento contra su trasero a pesar de que su novio iba lento primeramente sin entrar mucho para no lastimarle.

—Con cuidado…por favor—Necesitó decir cuando sintió al pelirrojo yendo más adentro en su interior. Su culo le empezaba a hormiguear un poco en aquella posición, se masturbó para olvidar cualquier sensación de dolor pero era bastante difícil hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño.

Ambos experimentaban algo demasiado nuevo, eran bastante torpes, sin embargo Akashi aprendía muy rápido al leer las expresiones de Furihata se notaba demasiado cuando algo disfrutaba y lo que no por lo cual trataba de memorizar lo que le servía. Eso era bueno de ser tan hábil en cualquier cosa que se le propusiera aunque fuese primerizo.

Solo se escuchaban en esa casa sus respiraciones, gemidos y el sonido la pelvis dura de Akashi pegándose al trasero de Furihata en cada movimiento haciéndole cosquillas con los vellos color rojo

En cierto momento el dolor tomo un segundo plano y ambos lograron venirse uno antes que el otro, Kōki podía sentir como su trasero era llenado de algo caliente y espeso mientras se recuperaba pues ambos habían quedado demasiado cansados, incluso para hablar por unos minutos.

Akashi con cuidado se salió del trasero de Kōki y lo abrazo quedándose dormido junto a este.

* * *

Ese chico se parecía mucho a Akashi, muchísimo. Trataba de ir hacia él pero algo se lo impedía.

—Furihata-kun, ten cuidado a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sei?

Había algo que era muy terrorífico que estaba detrás de ese joven, algo así como vapor negro que emergía de su propio cuerpo, cuando se miró así mismo ese mismo vapor le impedía avanzar. Ese chico idéntico a su novio no era el que daba miedo, sino el vapor oscuro era el maligno, el que le hacía temblar de miedo por alguna razón que desconocía.

—Solo cuídate por favor y cuida a Seijūrō, él te necesita más que nunca.

Se acercó a él y le quito el vapor oscuro que parecía tomar una forma más física e ir directamente al cuello de este como queriendo ahogarle.

— ¡Despierta Furihata! Si no…él

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Quién?

Vio que el vapor se transformaba en algo más sólido y una mirada, unos ojos aparecieron en aquella oscuridad. Una mirada demente y penetrante, una mirada de alguien que podía hacer cosas realmente horribles que realmente le hizo temblar de miedo.  
-/

* * *

Despertó con un sobresalto en la cama sin poder evitarlo. Sudaba frio ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Kōki ¿Te sientes bien?—Akashi se preocupó al ver la mirada asustada de su pareja.

—Necesito ir al baño—Se levantó para ir al lavabo, pero sus piernas aún no se recuperaban del coito así que casi resbala sintiendo como parte del semen que tenía en su interior aún amenazaba con salir.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No quiero que estés mal por mi culpa.

—No, no te preocupes, estaré bien—Se dirigió a sentarse y luego de limpiarse, se sujetó la cabeza y sintió un dolor en el estómago el miedo le había hecho sentir nauseas, fue al lavabo y termino botando saliva, puesto que al parecer ya había digerido lo comido. Se lavó la cara y vio en el espejo una mirada, que no era la suya ni la de la mujer pelirroja, sino de ese ser oscuro que había sido de vapor. Gritó.


	10. 9-Necesidad de reacción

¿Qué había sido aquel extraño sueño?

Akashi no lo entendía muy bien. Parecía un sueño pero también un recuerdo, tal vez era una mezcla de ambos. Se había asustado de algún modo.

No sabía cuántos años tenía, pero habrá calculado uno años en aquel instante, su hermano mayor jugaba con él al básquet, aprovechando los escasos momentos de tiempo que tenía para este. Porque el mayor amaba a Seijūrō desde que lo vio de bebé y el mismo se lo dijo una vez.

Todo parecía normal, hasta cierto momento en que se cayó y se raspo la rodilla, su hermano mayor se acercó a él, pero algo de su mirada no era normal, era como si hubiera un vacío en aquella mirada que desconoció.

—Seijūrō… ¿Es delicioso el dolor?

— ¿Cómo?

Lo miro y tenía una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa que era una mueca grotesca. Además parecía más una sombra que realmente lo que era su hermano.

—El dolor puede hacer que "él" se tranquilice.

— ¿Quién?

De pronto su hermano desapareció y el escenario cambio pues la persona que tenía delante de él era su madre y no estaban en el patio, sino en el dormitorio de su madre que tenía una decoración algo barroca.

—Aquel que te pide hacer cosas malas. No dejes que se apodere de tu mente Seijūrō.

Dicho esto ella le agarro el brazo izquierdo y tomo un cuchillo que tenía guardado, bien disimulado para hacerle un corte a su hijo y no un corte pequeño, sino un corte bastante profundo que lo hizo sangrar bastante.

Por su parte con el dolor y el ardor que experimentaba, sentía una sensación parecida a cuando te entra demasiada agua en la nariz, además el olor primitivo y metálico de la sangre le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Esto duele mucho.

—Tiene que doler, si no duele no sirve. Pues tendrás que ser fuerte para que no te domine Seijūrō.

— ¿Fuerte?

—La persona que aprecias será lastimada.

Abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su madre pero en ese instante fue cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse, como si se derritiese. Justo ahí escucho aquel grito de Furihata en el baño y corrió a socorrerlo al instante.

Furihata estaba en el suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro que era indescifrable. No sabía que podría haberle causado algo similar pero instintivamente lo abrazó y acaricio su cabello de manera suave.

Por su parte el que había estado en el suelo se aferró al joven cuando salió del shock que había sido ver a esa figura de su sueño en el espejo ¿Y si había venido sonámbulo aún al baño? ¿Y si todo no era más que la sugestión de su imaginación? Solo enterró su cabeza en el pecho bien formado de Akashi queriendo no pensar más en eso.

Estuvieron más de media hora abrazados hasta que se fueron a acostar, Seijūrō no le hizo preguntas y Furi en silencio agradeció eso, aunque también hubiese querido que le preguntase, era mejor las cosas así tal y como estaban

No quería preocupar más a su novio de momento, a quien abrazó toda la noche sin poder dormir tranquilo. Tal vez por un tiempo evitaría mirarse en algún espejo, pues recordaría aquel trauma y no ha sido solo una, sino dos veces en que la visión del espejo le ha hecho ver cosas que no deberían estar allí.

* * *

—No quisiera irme.

—Yo…tampoco quisiera que te fueras Sei, pero tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre.

—Siempre tengo problemas con él aunque quiera evitarlo. El me odia y solo soy un muñeco que quiere manejar a su antojo, solo que pronto llegare a la mayoría de edad y cuando eso pase lo enfrentare como es debido.

—Me parece bien que tomes esa decisión, a veces temo que tomaras alguna decisión drástica. Aunque sea tortuoso debes esperar e independizarte de él. Yo seguiré estando a tu lado cuando eso pase…al menos eso espero.

Fue besado en las manos.

—Kōki, te has convertido en mi luz, sin ti me habría derrumbado hace mucho, créeme siempre trato de conservarme en calma, pero últimamente estaba llegando a mi limite, Tetsuya me dio una razón para sobrevivir, pero tú me diste la razón para querer vivir esta existencia y disfrutarla.

—Sei….

—Te protegeré Kōki. Te lo prometo, no dejaría que un hombre tan asqueroso como mi padre llegue a hacerte daño.

—Tengamos...—Hizo una leve pausa pensando en lo que iba a decir cambiando luego las palabras. —Seamos positivos, puede que todo se resuelva o mejore de un periodo a otro. Me gustaría que tu padre entendiera que tú también eres una persona y sientes como tal.

Akashi lo volvió a abrazar de una manera muy cariñosa pegando su cuerpo al ajeno haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera al sentirlo tan cercano, pero le gusta, el perfume de Akashi, su tacto. Furihata es feliz con solo estar así, correspondió sobando la espalda ajena con el mismo cariño.

—El no comprende eso realmente. Pero no te preocupes, de algún modo lograré que todo salga bien.

—No te dejes controlar por lo que te diga, sigue siendo tú mismo Sei…

—Lo haré Kōki.

Acercaron sus bocas lentamente para darse un beso suave que apenas fue un roce de labios.

—Me gusta estar contigo ¿Sabes? Lo pasé bien ayer…espero lo repitamos pronto.

—Pensé que no te había gustado mucho, ambos somos primerizos.

—La verdad fue raro y me duele el trasero un poco, pero me ha gustado. Deberíamos repetirlo antes de que te vayas…

— ¿Seguro estarás bien si lo repetimos? ¿Y tus padres?

—No llegan hasta la tarde, aunque me preocupas más tú.

Akashi se rio un poco, porque su pareja lo tentaba pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba que no debería estar allí.

—Hagámoslo una vez más. —Entro de nuevo a la casa con Furihata e hicieron el amor una vez más.

* * *

Aunque las consecuencias de ello las tuvo que pagar más tarde con su padre, quien lo azoto especialmente duro, marcando su piel hasta que las heridas más llegaron a romper su piel. Pero Akashi a pesar del maltrato pensar en Furihata hacia que su vida fuese más pasable, incluso en ese momento donde tenía un pie de quien le había dado su vida en la cara, prácticamente tratándolo como si fuera mierda en su suela, vociferando prácticamente que por siempre tendría que seguir sus órdenes.

—Eres un Akashi maldita basura, no puedes irte a cualquier parte que se te antoje como si no tuvieras casa ¿A dónde te habías metido? ¿Y si alguien importante viene a la casa y no estás? ¿Qué excusa les daré?

"Eso no te importa cuando me estas lastimando, siempre haces pretextos estúpidos cuando ni siquiera me puedo parar por tus golpes para atender a nadie o me dejas encerrado en esa maldita habitación" Tuvo ganas de responder Seijūrō pero solo se dejó hacer, era prácticamente un muñeco de trapo en ese momento.

— ¿¡Me escuchas maldita escoria?! ¿O acaso quieres que les haga daño a tus queridos amigos?

Lo miro de reojo con bastante enojo, pero no con el suficiente al parecer de Masaomi porque trato de aumentar el daño con golpes si es que las palabras no fueran suficientes.

Para el mayor su peón debía ser amaestrado, seguir todas sus órdenes, incluso corrompería el cuerpo del mismo Seijūrō para demostrarle quien manda, pero le daba una especie de extraño asco, no quería que se le pegara la locura que tenía este.

Lo que le irritaba de sobremanera a Masaomi en ese momento era el hecho de que su saco de golpes pareciera no estar ahí y con ello el tampoco, era como si sus palabras no existieran, como si sus órdenes no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para infundir miedo, como si los golpes no fueran lo suficiente para mostrar su agresividad y autoridad sobre el joven. Tenía que imponerse, tenía que demostrar quién era Masaomi Akashi porque si no su maldito bastardo se sublevaría y no permitiría que ni siquiera la idea de aquello rondara la cabeza ajena

Jalando de los cabellos a Seijūrō quien ya estaba algo más inconsciente que consiente en ese momento, lo arrastro de nuevo a ese sótano que ambos odiaban.

Él también lo odiaba desde hace mucho, aunque ahora todavía más desde esa extraña pesadilla que tuvo el día anterior, ese lugar se había vuelto especialmente desagradable para él. Como si adentro de ese cuarto hubieran miles de monstruos sacados de una novela de Lovecraft esperándolo desde hace mucho tiempo y que se avanzarían contra el cuándo abriese hasta arrancarle todas las partes de su cuerpo, dándose un macabro festín con sus vísceras.

A cada paso que daba para llegar, sus pies parecían convertirse como de plomo, hasta que el peso había sido demasiado y se detuvo frente a la puerta como incapaz de repente de agarrar la llave de su pantalón y abrir. Las manos le sudaban, así como su frente, como si hubiese corrido un largo trayecto. Ni siquiera noto que soltó a su bulto humano que hizo un sonido sordo al caer. Solo miraba la puerta casi solemnemente, olvidando por un instante de porque estaba ahí parado ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Tonterías, un Akashi no debe temer a cosas que ni siquiera existen. NO EXISTEN.

Metió su mano al bolsillo decidido y saco la llave metiéndola en la cerradura abriendo la puerta y arrojando ahí a su hijo e iba a entrar para hacer más, cuando creyó, no más bien estuvo seguro de ver una mirada de ojos penetrantes y brillantes que conocía bastante bien mirándole con un odio profundo, lo cual le hizo cerrar la puerta rápidamente y ponerle seguro como si fuera un niño asustado huyendo del coco.

Recupero la compostura rápidamente, estaba mal actuar como si no tuviera la edad de saber que es real. La razón de que actuaba así seguramente era porque se le estaba pegando la estupidez de Seijūrō, la misma demencia pegada que tenía esa estúpida de Shiori, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Tal vez era hora de buscar una nueva pareja para engendrar un nuevo hijo y deshacerse de la escoria.

* * *

Seijūrō no quería abrir los ojos, sabía dónde estaba y por eso mismo era una razón para quedarse en el piso intentando recuperarse de las lesiones dejadas por su padre. Quería intentar relajarse para no pensar en aquel hombre, sin embargo su cuerpo se tensaba de manera instintiva como si oliera que ese lugar no era para nada seguro para él.

De pronto sintió un extraño frio junto a él como si fuera una ¿brisa? Era muy extraño puesto que esa habitación no tenía ventanas ¿De dónde podría provenir el aire? Abrió los ojos de pronto y otra mirada idéntica a la suya le miraba de vuelta ¿Era su otro yo? ¿O era…?

—Él ira por Furihata, quiere devorar a ese chico. —Los cabellos eran algo más claros ¿Acaso era su hermano?

Se reprimió un grito en ese instante, puesto que su hermano parecía serio. Aunque tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón y por fin estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones, de todos modos sus palabras le hicieron entrar en alerta.

— ¿Te refieres a Masaomi?

El chico asintió, levantándose para indicarle a Seijūrō sin palabras que intentara salir de ese cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Por ahí no, debes salir por la ventana.

—Aquí no hay ventanas…

—Hay una pero esta tapada que ni por dentro ni por fuera se nota a simple vista. Tienes que salir antes que mi otro "yo" aparezca. Pensé que ya podía dominarlo al estar así pero… ¡No hay tiempo! ¡VETE!

Akashi trato de buscar esa ventana por el lado que se veía extrañamente empapelado que tal vez podía contener una salida cuando fue bruscamente tomado del cuello y empujado hacia abajo.

Era una persona que conocía, pero que no hubiese querido ver nunca más. Los ojos llenos de enfermiza locura mirándolo fijamente estando encima de él, con la lengua colgando casi como una corbata, era el mismo quien años atrás le había mirado con ganas de comerlo.

— _ **Voy a terminar lo que empecé…**_

* * *

Furihata se dirigió después de las clases a hablar con Kuroko quien estaba bastante distante de todos últimamente como ido. Habían conseguido un jugador nuevo en la posición que jugaba Kagami pero no era lo mismo, no había la misma conexión que había conseguido con el pelirrojo.

—Kuroko ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Sei- digo a Akashi-san? —Le daba pena admitir delante de su amigo que tenía una relación homosexual cuando siempre se había considerado hetera.

—Puedes ir tú a verlo, seguro que lo haces más feliz que yo. Yo la verdad no quiero ver a nadie, no puedo atender a nadie si ni siquiera puedo estar bien yo.

—Kuroko…Escucha, sé que extrañas a Kagami, pero ¿No le prometiste que volverían a verse? ¡Tienes que animarte!

Los ojos azules del fantasma de Seirin se posaron levemente en el número doce y luego negó.

—Tú no puedes entender como me siento, tú a pesar de que la persona que tienes está lejos, lo puedes visitar cada fin de semana si tienes el dinero o si se te antoja. Estoy seguro que Akashi-kun te dio un pase libre para viajar cuando él te lo pida para estar a su lado. —Apretó los labios y Furihata gruño un poco, pues era verdad—Yo extraño sentir la piel de la persona que quiero, no pensé que eso fuera tan necesario sino hasta ahora que no lo tengo, pensé que podría ser fuerte…pero esta relación a distancia me duele.

—Al menos no tienes que convivir con el miedo de que su padre se entere. Sabes bien que seguramente un hombre tan como él, no creo que acepte nuestra relación. O el pensar que la persona que quieres está sufriendo mientras tú no puedes hacer nada más que aconsejarle. —Apretó los puños furioso—Quisiera poder salvarlo de aquel hombre.

—Se nota que en verdad lo amas.

—¡Cállate!—Se puso algo nervioso con la afirmación de Kuroko no porque no fuera verdad, sino porque aún era algo tímido al admitirlo.

— ¿A quien ama Furi?—Apareció Fukuda detrás de ellos sobresaltando al castaño como un gato al ver un pepino ¿Acaso había escuchado todo?— ¿Es chico o una chica? Cuenten no sean egoístas.

—Ummm ¿Debería decirlo o no? —Kuroko poniendo una fingida apariencia pensativa, mientras Furi negaba insistentemente— Es que es algo muy íntimo para nuestro amigo.

—Seguramente es una Kohai, ya que a Furi no le gusta esconder su gusto por las chicas…— Hizo una ligera pausa para luego abrir desmesuradamente los ojos— ¡¿No me digas que es un chico?! Vaya no sabía que le ibas a los dos lados.

—Pues la verdad ni yo lo sabía…

— ¿De qué hablan?—Kawahara se unió luego a la conversación curioso.

—De que a Furihata ahora le gusta el 42.

— ¿El 42? ¿Qué es eso Fukuda? —Pregunto Furi con las cejas levantadas presintiendo algo no bueno.

—Pues es obvio, tú en cuatro y tu novio en dos.

—¡AAAAHHhhh! ¡Voy a golpearte Fukuda!

— ¿Furi está saliendo con un chico? ¿En serio? ¿Y no te duele cuando te la mete? ¿O eres tu quien se la mete?

— ¿¡Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas!?

—Soy curioso. Furi, te lo digo como amigo, —Le pone una mano en el hombro— No dejes que te la metan porque después te acostumbras a ser pasivo y es difícil volver a activo.

— ¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas Kawahara?

—Solo lo sé.

— ¡A Kawahara también le gusta el 42!

— ¡No es verdad! ¡A mí me gusta una chica! Aunque una vez bese a un chico y no estuvo tan mal…

— ¡Eres gay también!—Exclamo Fukuda.

—Bisexual…se dice bisexual.

—Yo digo que Furi nos tiene que presentar a su novio. Como sus mejores amigos debemos comprobar si la mercancía es de "calidad"

—No puedo. No ahora, digamos que ummmm no sabría explicarlo bien, tal vez en unos años se los diga.

— ¡Buuuuu! —Corearon a la vez Kawahara y Fukuda.

—Lo que pasa es que la familia del novio de Furihata-kun es cristiana y muy conservadora. —Comento Kuroko salvándole el pellejo a Kōki—No sería bueno que se enterasen de la relación que tiene con Furi sino los separarían.

—OOOOoooh, eso debe ser difícil, pero animo Furi. Pero alguna vez lo conoceremos ¿No?

—Sí, algún día que pueda claro.

Furihata iba distraído conversando con sus amigos, solo Kuroko notó que había alguien siguiéndolos sigilosamente. Lo cual le pareció preocupante pues al parecer esa persona estaba centrada en Kōki,


	11. 10-Necesidad de escape

_**Capitulo corto. Por cierto, faltan muy pocos capítulos para terminar esto posiblemente incluso lo termine en el próximo o si no en dos o tres capítulos más... tengan paciencia por favor.**_

* * *

La luz del sol le picaba en los ojos mientras parecía un poco perdido como si ya no recordara quien era, ni en donde estaba en aquel momento, ni el porqué. Su aspecto no era nada presentable para alguien de su familia, su cabello lucía desaliñado y sus labios sangraban al igual que su nariz y partes de su piel donde tenía rasguños que parecían de un animal, que decir de su ropa raída y llena de tierra...

Se doblaron sus rodillas mirando hacia el piso con unas enormes ganas de botar sus emociones, de gritarlas fuertemente sin embargo seguía mirando al césped como un idiota sin hacer nada en particular excepto de observarlo. De un momento llevado por el miedo, no por lo que había enfrentado hacía unos minutos y que nunca podría contar pues nadie le creería, si no por algo mucho peor, le llevó a reír de nuevo de manera maniática...

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la razón y existía un motivo para ello.

Había descubierto algo horrible de sí mismo.

* * *

Masaomi se había encaprichado con aquel joven de cabello castaño, el tal Furihata Kōki. Estaba buscando el momento ideal para secuestrarlo. Sin embargo parecía que el joven solía estar siempre de bastante compañía y amigos, no era tan fácil capturar a una presa así, pero cuando un Akashi quiere algo lo consigue y el tal Furihata no sería la excepción.

Celebró de antemano su éxito de captura, bebiendo algo de alcohol del más fino y masturbándose al pensar en el joven. Era execrable y asqueroso, su mente ya estaba podrida, pero solo él era quien no veía tal cosa. Para él era algo normal desear a alguien que pudiera dominar como quisiera y desfogar el deseo, no importaba lo que pensara el otro ni lo que sintiera en verdad, solo importaba el propio placer que pudiese encontrar con ello.

—Ah...ya quiero tener ese cuerpecito adolescente bajo el mío. —Se relamió sin ningún pudor de sus deseos inmundos.

De pronto se acordó que aún tenía a Seijūrō en el sótano de la casa. Bueno ya no importaba a estas alturas. Ese chico ya era una manzana podrida que no servía para nada, estaba loco como lo estaba su madre, un desequilibrado mental no merecía el imperio Akashi. Tal vez ni siquiera era su verdadero hijo por eso salió así. Lo dejaría morir ahí. Buscaría un nuevo hijo con una bella mujer, después de todo con dinero se puede conseguir lo que uno quiera.

No quería volver a aquella desagradable habitación. Nunca volvería allí.

—Seijūrō y tú están podridos, están completamente locos Shiori cariño, por eso moriste, por eso tuve que matarles~—Su voz tomó ligeramente un matiz bastante infantil al hablar de pronto, como si hablara de una travesura infantil—Y también a ese bastardo, que tal vez solo imagine que existió.

Un hombre tocó la puerta y Masaomi recobro la compostura, venía a informarle de nuevas noticias al respecto. 

* * *

Cuando recobró por fin la conciencia alguien le hablaba. Estuvo todo el tiempo despierto, pero su mente estaba ida todo ese tiempo sino hasta ahora que estaba en una habitación que ni siquiera era la propia. Estaba en casa de otra persona y no en la suya.

— ¿Sei-chan? ¿Estás bien? Creo que llamaré inmediatamente al hospital y a la policía—Seijūrō retuvo del brazo a Reo Mibuchi inmediatamente cuando lo escucho negando al instante.

—Nadie debe de enterarse de esto Reo. —Hablo con su voz de siempre.

— ¡Pero estas tan malherido Sei-chan! ¿Quién fue el salvaje que te ataco? ¡Seguramente un envidioso por lo genial que eres Si-chan! Pero no debes dejar que ese tipo de personas se salgan con la suya ¡Hay que hacer justicia!

—No se trata de eso Reo, es muy difícil de explicar.

—Yo solo sé que hay un bastardo que le hizo daño a Sei-chan y hay que castigarle como merece.

Negó nuevamente, sabía que su amigo no lo comprendería.

—Hay un favor que quisiera pedirte Reo...

— ¡Lo que guste Sei-chan! ¿Para eso están los amigos no?—Hablo con sincera disponibilidad para su ex capitán de equipo

El pelirrojo sonrió con debilidad "amigos" que bonito sonaban aquellas palabras.

—Quiero que me leas las cartas.

— ¿Ehhh? Qué raro, tu no sueles creer en esas cosas Sei-chan. —Alzo las cejas un poco incrédulo, casi mirando a Seijūrō como si lo desconociera por un momento— ¡Pero lo haré y te traeré algo de pastel y galletas! Te ves muy desnutrido y no me gusta verte en esas condiciones, oh no claro que no.

—Y por favor no llames a nadie, si lo haces me iré y no volverás a verme...

—Pero Sei-chan.

—Si lo haces mi padre se enterará que me escapé de casa y será aún peor de lo que estoy.

Su compañero de Rakuzan negó reiteradamente—No puede ser peor de lo que estas Sei-chan, si te vieras a ti mismo.

—Créelo, mi padre no es una buena persona Reo.

—No creo que sea tan mala persona, Akashi-sama se ve tan correcto y amable con nosotros.

Reo recordaba como Masaomi les habló cuando Akashi había sufrido esa lesión tan terrible que le imposibilitaba de jugar al básquet con unas palabras realmente dulces y convincentes con las cuales el grupo de Rakuzan cayó directamente en aquello. Se habían dejado llevar por la actitud aparentemente paternal y preocupada de un padre amoroso que en verdad no existía, que no estaba allí y que jamás estaría en ese lugar.

Un padre amoroso y preocupado fue lo que nunca tuvo Seijūrō, que jamás tendría en realidad.

—Creo que me iré a casa ¿Antes de traerme aquí alguien nos vio Reo?

—No que recuerde Sei-chan ¡Pero quédate! ¡Estás muy débil! —Suspira preocupado—De acuerdo, no llamare a nadie, pero quédate al menos para que te sane las heridas. Te daré algo de comer y te leeré las cartas ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo

Aunque Akashi no confiaba del todo en Mibuchi, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento llamaría a la policía y su padre descubriría donde estaba metido en ese instante. No le gustaba nada lo que podría pasar si su padre supiera que podía salir de allí sin necesidad de una llave o romper la puerta. Seguramente lo encerrarían en otro lugar creando un segundo sótano para quien fuera su reemplazante, seguramente Tetsuya si su padre se pusiera averiguar si hay alguien con sus genes.

Tenía que proteger a su hermano y sobre todo a Kōki ¡Kōki! ¿Sería verdad lo que escucho?

 _ **"Él ira por Furihata, quiere devorar a ese chico"**_

La sangre le hirvió en las venas al pensar solo en la posibilidad de que dañaran a Furihata, no importaba lo que pasara con él, pero nadie podía dañar a quien era su ángel. Si Masaomi lo mancillaba lo mataría. Realmente quería matar a esa persona, solo de pensar que podría poner las manos encima de quien consideraba la única persona por la cual llego a sentir un amor fuerte, unos sentimientos puros y felices.

Nadie debe tocar ni una sola pluma de su ángel y contaminarla con veneno. No lo permitiría.

* * *

 _"Ten cuidado Furi, parece que te están vigilando"_

Fueron las palabras de su amigo Kuroko cuando se despidieron, pero ¿Quién lo estaría vigilando? ¿Para qué?¿O sería que Masaomi Akashi se había enterado de su relación con su hijo? Igual esos días había tomado las precauciones necesarias y no había salido excepto si era necesario y bastante observador de que nada le pasara.

Quizás eran paranoias de su amigo pues él no había visto nada anormal en esos días,ni nadie siguiéndole como supuestamente estaría sucediendo.

Decidió al menos salir ese día para ir a comprar un regalo para Akashi, lo extrañaba mucho, quería que abrazarlo y que se mimaran continuamente, viendo después una película juntos, leyendo algo o haciendo el amor para calmar el atormentado corazón de Seijūrō. Como fuese, necesitaba de su novio, le compraría un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas y se pondría en camino a Kyoto. Compro un regalito sencillo y el pastel, esperando ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

—Ya quiero verte Sei...—Dobló una esquina despreocupadamente y sintió unos pasos como si lo siguieran, miro pero no se veía a nadie.

"Estúpido Kuroko ya estoy teniendo sugestiones"

Siguió caminando y volvió a sentir los pasos. Empezó a correr a ver si así se le pasaba pero también corrían detrás de él. Se desesperó y corrió más deprisa tratando de perder a quien lo seguía, cuando por fin creyó perderlo igualmente doblo un par de cuadras más en distintas direcciones, tenía que asegurarse.

Suspiro creyendo estar a salvo en un lugar ya bastante cercano a su casa. Tal vez ya no debía preocuparse

Pero alguien sorpresivamente le tapó la boca arrastrándolo hacia la oscuridad y le hizo ver que se equivocaba.


	12. 11-Necesidad de Ataraxia

Estaba algo aturdido después de la agitación que había tenido, luchó, trató de dependerse con dientes puñetazos y patadas pero esos hombres sabían cómo dominar a un joven inexperto como Furihata. Fue una lucha que en vano se esforzó por luchar y perdió lamentablemente quedando inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de que sus ojos se adaptasen a la luz que le llegaba cerca de los ojos como la de una pantalla de un computador, sin embargo no era un computador, era la pantalla de un televisor que mostraba una noticia.

 _…Murió el hijo menor de los Furihata a causa de una bala perdida, su familia está sumamente adolorida al saber esta terrible tragedia. En un principio se negaron a creer en ello hasta que tuvieron que ir a reconocer el cadáver, lamentablemente no quedaban dudas al respecto de ello. Realmente esperamos que solo haya sido un accidente y esperemos_ _que Furihata Kōki encuentre el descanso que merece. Akira Tsutomu ahora entrevist-…_

Abrió los ojos de manera exagerada sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía ¿Cómo era posible ver su propio cadáver? Quiso gritar cuando vio que estaban entrevistando a su familia sobre su muerte, quería decirles que aquello no era verdad, que él no era ese que estaba allí, pero estaba bien amordazado. ¿¡Qué tipo de monstruo podía llegar a hacer tal barbaridad!?Era como una pesadilla horrible, pero demasiado real. Las manos las tenía bien atadas a la silla en que se mantenía atado cuando trato de levantarse. No iba a mentir, realmente estaba aterrado. Quería tanto estar ahora con su familia abrazarlos y tener una vida como la de siempre, mil veces a esto que le estaba pasando.

Comprendía completamente lo que esa noticia significaba. Quien le hubiera capturado lo usaría, quien sabe para qué bestialidad, tal vez algo digno de lo que se oía en esos canales de vídeos de top de cosas siniestras que existía en la Deep web. Sea como sea, tenía un sospechoso principal y justamente era la persona que había abierto la puerta y se dirigía hasta donde estaba sentado mirando la televisión. Estaba completamente seguro que era él y no las personas que le capturaron, que tal vez ya sabía que estaba despierto debido a sus gritos ahogados en la tela que le aprisionaba.

—Me desharé de lo que estorba, y eso te incluye Furihata Kōki. Pero antes, me divertiré un poco contigo hasta saciarme.

Un asco horrible le daba con el tono morboso en que ese hombre le hablaba, un escalofrió terrible recorría en su espalda cuando Masaomi Akashi le miraba de esa manera tan repulsiva. Definitivamente tenía que estar preparado para lo peor esta vez.

-  
Después de un rato y tomar algún refrigerio para calmarse, Reo le leía las cartas a Akashi, quien este último estaba todo el tiempo con un muy mal presentimiento en su mente. Todo el momento sentía que debía irse de ese lugar, que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar. No podía estar tranquilo, aunque ya sabía aparentar bastante bien con las personas normales.

—Te salió la carta de la muerte Sei-chan. —Las ordeno con las demás que tenía ya puestas en un orden especifico y que el pelirrojo había escogido

— ¿Alguien va a morir? —Deseo internamente que fuese su padre a quien tanto aborrecía— ¿Es algo malo?

La verdad nunca le había interesado mucho lo de las cartas sino hasta ahora, lo de la muerte llamó su atención.

—No es tan malo, pero depende mucho de cómo superes las pruebas que se te ponen adelante. Esta carta significa cambios algo bruscos pero no siempre pueden significar algo malo. Aunque a veces si puede significar la muerte.

—Ya veo…

Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y el de melena se sobresaltó. No esperaba en realidad que llegasen tan pronto.

— ¿Tenías visita hoy Reo? —Alzo las cejas. Seijūrō pensaba en que debía de irse de ahí,

—Um, si algo así, espérame aquí Sei-chan ¿Si? Luego te leo el resto de las cartas. —Reo trato de ser tranquilo para no asustar a su compañero.

Había una falsa sensación de calma.

La actitud de su ex compañero de básquet le hizo sospechar completamente. Así que le hecho oído a la puerta y fue justo lo que creyó: Reo no había creído en sus palabras. Seguramente al verlo tan fuera de sí creyó que estaba perdiendo la razón. Definitivamente no podía confiar en cualquier persona que se hiciera llamar "amigo" de él. Reo Mibuchi ya estaba descartado de ser un amigo sincero para él.

En estos casos pensó que los únicos confiables eran Kuroko y Kōki, sobre todo Kōki quien siempre había creído en él a pesar de todo.

Trató de escapar disimuladamente por una ventana, pero fue inútil: Fue atrapado.

* * *

 _— **Voy a terminar lo que empecé** —Esa criatura de lo que quedaba de su hermano quien, siendo un espectro trataba de quitar a ese otro "yo" que ahora amenazaba con devorar a Seijūrō._

 _—Ahora yo tampoco soy el mismo de antes—Trato de asestarle un golpe para soltarse de esa criatura. Tratando de imaginar que todo era producto de su imaginación que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo realmente. Sin embargo sus intentos de golpearlo eran bastante inútiles._

 _"_

 _ **Dame el mando a mi** " Dijo una voz dentro de Seijūrō quien pensó que era Bokushi así que sin pensárselo mucho cedió y lo dejo tener el control._

 _Pero ese no sonaba como Bokushi, no hablaba como él, su voz era oscura y con un tono grueso. No era la primera vez que le oía, muchas veces lo oyó cuando su padre le golpeaba, siempre pensó que era Bokushi, pero este tenía un comportamiento diferente, era una parte de Akashi sedienta de sangre y de tripas._

 _Era mucho peor que la versión grotesca de su hermano a quien literalmente devoró a pesar de que era una forma gaseosa._

 _El propio espíritu de su hermano se horrorizo al ver esa tercera personalidad de Seijūrō, porque eso significaría que su hermano se volvería como él en sus últimos días, tarde o temprano._

 _La historia no podía volver a repetirse._

* * *

Ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para saber dónde estaba en aquel momento; Aquel fuerte olor que siempre tenía esa inmunda habitación le hacía saber inmediatamente su ubicación.

El hogar de sus pesadillas y tormentos.

Pero nunca creyó que todo podía volverse peor sino hasta ese momento en que abrió sus ojos y sus temores se hicieron realidad.

 _ **Masaomi Akashi debía de morir.**_

Eso es lo que cantaba su interior, con más fuerza que nunca. Nunca sintió más odio contra aquella persona que estaba allí sonriéndole de una manera perversa sino hasta ese momento. Su sangre hervía de rabia, de una ira que estaba saliéndose de control, que lo estaba carcomiendo vivo.

* * *

Kuroko sabía que algo malo estaba pasando desde que vio la supuesta muerte de Furihata. Por eso trató de entrar a la casa de Akashi sin ser detectado (La habilidad de pasar infiltrado por su poca presencia era bastante efectiva). Por suerte los perros de la mansión no lo delataron tampoco por lo mismo, era demasiado invisible. Incluso por esto, el mismo pensaba que era una especie de Jean Baptiste Grenouille, pero sin la habilidad del olfato bien entrenado o las heridas del cuerpo que caracterizaban a este. Logro pasar por el patio, sin embargo vio gente cuidando el recinto. Aunque sea como sea lograría entrar a la mansión.

Tenía que entrar de algún modo y acabar la pesadilla de su hermano de una vez por todas.

Sujetó firmemente el bolso con el bidón de gasolina que llevaba y los fósforos. Estaba dispuesto a todo sin importar lo que dijeran, quemaría vivo al bastardo de Masaomi, su padre biológico. Estaba harto de ver a su hermano sufrir.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Akashi le espantó completamente:

Kōki estaba semi desnudo puesto en una mesa que tenía un mantel de tela blanco. Atado en una posición vergonzosa para mostrar sus partes pudientes. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido lastimado ante, presentando algunos moretones bastante visibles. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y miraban a Seijūrō que recién se estaba dando cuenta que sus manos y pies estaban atados también como los de su novio.

—Sei…—Llamó débilmente, puesto que al parecer le habían golpeado fuertemente en la boca para que no gritara mucho─ Ayuda…me.

No había que ser adivino para saber quién era. Su padre había llegado al límite esta vez.

El hombre culpable entró para ver si lo que quería hacer estaba cosechado y en efecto así era: Su hijo estaba furioso con él. Sonrió triunfal, debía ahora concretar todo lo que quería para llevar a cabo un castigo digno para que el maldito bastardo entendiera que con él no se jugaba.

No quería cerrar la puerta de la habitación, quería dejarla abierta para poder marcharse por si acaso ¿Por si acaso qué? ¿De qué mierda estaba tan asustado? ¿De Seijūrō? El mocoso estaba bien atado así como la presa que iba a devorar. Trago saliva ¿Por qué esa maldita habitación siempre lo ponía tan severamente incomodo últimamente? Siempre sentía que lo miraban. La última vez cuando recién dejo a Furihata con el televisor incluso sintió un escalofrió y una mirada que no era del joven sino de otras personas. Otras, porque no era solo una sino varias.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, tenía que terminar de una vez con este asunto: Mataría a los dos que estaban en esa habitación y luego vendería esta mansión y compraría una nueva, luego buscaría una buena mujer que no estuviese loca y engendraría un verdadero Akashi, uno que realmente le sirviera ciegamente para continuar con la reputación intachable de su familia.

Masaomi noto la mirada de odio de Seijūrō que le daba, pero el en cambio sonreía entre más furibundo parecía este. Aunque internamente esa mirada si le provocaba algo de miedo, no se dejaría amedrentar por un mocoso como ese.

 _No lo hagas._

Le pareció que una voz dulce y conocida había dicho esas palabras. Definitivamente este asqueroso lugar le estaba provocando alucinaciones. No era sano lo que ese sitio le provocaba, aunque lo que iba a hacer no era algo muy "sano" de todos modos.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa Seijūrō cuando no me haces caso? Sabes que te iba a castigar y seguiste comportándote como un idiota. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo mierda saliste de aquí si te deje cerrado?

—Hay una ventana por la parte de arriba. Como este lugar lo usabas de bodega no se notaba, pero lo descubrí y me fui. Por ti me dejabas morir ahí. —Hablo con falsa indiferencia a sus palabras mostrando la ventana del lugar que ahora estaba visible. La verdad la furia brotaba por todos sus poros por solo el hecho de haber lastimado a Furihata ¿Y si lo violó? Solo la idea que pudiera haber hecho eso lograba que realmente hacia sacar sus peores sentimientos contra el que lo había engendrado. Era un monstruo, un maldito psicópata enfermo.

Así que eso era, no era ningún método extraordinario como pensó cuando el compañero de básquet de Seijūrō le había llamado.

Akashi mientras tanto pensaba de qué manera podía sacar a Kōki, de esa situación tan horrenda. Aún le tenía un miedo horrible a aquella habitación, era cierto, pero el miedo porque lastimara aún más a Kōki y la rabia que sentía contra su padre era más fuerte.

—Si piensas en que puedes convencerme de no tocar a este chico vas muy equivocado. Aunque te perdonara, voy a tomar a este chico—Habla el mayor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de ese momento como si les hubiera leído. —Cuando lo vi siempre lo quise tener de esta forma, desnudo para mí. Lo haré mío hasta que me canse.

Seijūrō afilo la mirada moviéndose rápido. No debía ese hombre horrible siquiera atreverse a mirar siquiera a Kōki.

Se relamió tocando el cuerpo de Furihata, que se retorcía como podía tratando de que ese hombre asqueroso no le tocase.

Seijūrō gruño furioso intentando liberarse como pudiese de esas ataduras, pero era un nudo ciego y bien ceñido. Debía tomarse su tiempo para deshacerlo. Maldita sea, maldita sea ese hombre cuanto lo detestaba con toda su alma.

Su padre golpeo a Furihata en el estómago para que dejara de moverse tanto. El pelirrojo hizo crujir sus dientes de la rabia sentida, furibundo que se atreviese siquiera a tocar a Kōki de esa manera. Nadie debía de dañarlo.  
 _ **  
Detente.**_

Otra voz se había escuchado, pero no era dulce como la otra. Esta se notaba que tenía un deje agresivo y era masculina. Masaomi ignoro nuevamente la voz. Ya estaba harto de eso.

 _ **Detente.**_

Recorrió el pecho del castaño que respiraba agitadamente, en verdad asqueado. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia de no poder defenderse, de no poderle dar una buena patada a ese hombre repulsivo.

 _ **YA BASTA.**_

Seijūrō movió sus manos tan agresivamente contra la cuerda que le amarraba se las estaba dañando. Ya casi se desataba. Debía salvar a Kōki antes de que ese hombre degenerado le hiciera algo más. Lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. Bokushi y Oreshi eran uno solo con el mismo interés.

 _ **MASAOMI DETENTE**_

El padre del pelirrojo, después de tocarlo un poco empezó a excitarse debido a los ojos llorosos de Kōki, quien ahora si estaba asustado al verlo sacar el miembro de sus pantalones acercándose a su cuerpo. Realmente Furi deseó estar muerto en ese momento. No existir, ya no quería vivir, no quería experimentar una sensación tan horrible de ser profanado por ese hombre tan horrible. Cerró los ojos con lágrimas de verdadera impotencia y rabia. No podía siquiera cerrar las piernas aunque quisiera. Ni siquiera podía gritar por su boca que había sido lastimada y dudaba que alguien lo escuchara para ayudarlo.

 _Ayuda, por favor_

Un ruido de vidrios se escuchó la ventana alta de la habitación estaba rota como si alguien hubiese arrojado una enorme roca hacia adentro. Mientras Masaomi se distrajo con el ruido, fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente, alejándolo de Furihata hasta una pared donde se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Seijūrō en ese momento se desató rompiendo con la desesperación que tenía las sogas que le ataban completamente. Desató los pies de prisa y sin detenerse a pensar siquiera lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes, se acercó a Kōki, quien al abrir los ojos no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero estaba aliviado de que su novio le desatara. Apenas fue soltado abrazo a su novio con desesperación.

—Vámonos…Sei…por favor—Quería huir con su novio lejos de ese hombre tan execrable, no verlo nunca más.

— _No. Vete tú, yo debo matarlo_ —La voz de Seijūrō no estaba normal, tenía un deje de locura en sus palabras y su mirada parecía fuera de si— _Yo quiero asesinarlo. Lo necesitamos muerto. Lo necesitas muerto._

Sonrió de una manera demente apartando a Kōki y agarrando de los cabellos a la persona que le había dado la vida estrellándole la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared con toda la fuerza posible mientras se empezaba a reír de manera desenfrenada casi gritando.

Furihata entendió entonces que su novio estaba comenzando a perder la razón, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

 _ **Detenlo.**_

 _"No sé cómo hacerlo"_ Hablo mentalmente Kōki a esa voz que escuchaba en su cabeza. _"Quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Va a matarlo"_

 _ **Tu puedes hacerlo, confiamos en ti.**_

Ahora eran dos las voces resonaron en la cabeza de Furihata, era una mujer y un joven que ya había escuchado antes.

 _"No, puedo…estoy asustado. Esta como loco"  
_ _ **  
Si lo mata terminará de enloquecer y no podrá recuperarse.**_

Furihata entonces al oír esas palabras, desesperado abrazó fuertemente a su novio tratando de apartarlo de aquel hombre. Hablando con toda la fuerza de su boca, le dolía y no podía gritar, pero lo detendría.

— ¡Sei! ¡No necesitas matarlo! ¡No lo mates Seijūrō! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas loco!—Lo tomo del rostro y lo besó desesperado— ¡Sé que podría servir contra ese hombre!

Su pareja aún estaba con esa mirada que asustaba a Kōki, porque no era el joven que conocía, sino uno completamente distinto y eso le aterraba.

— _¿Y qué método es?—_ Hablo con ese tono de voz impropio de él, parecía infantilizado. No era el Akashi que conocía. Este era un Akashi sediento de sangre y venganza.

Alguien abrió la puerta de aquel grotesco sótano de pronto.

— ¿Akashi-kun? ¿Furihata-kun?—Quedo algo en shock Kuroko al ver a Furihata desnudo y a Akashi parecía medio enloquecido sosteniendo la cabeza de su padre en las manos.

— ¡Kuroko ayúdame! ¡Tu hermano está perdiendo la razón!

— ¿Her…mano?—Masaomi parecía recobrar la razón a pesar de los fuertes golpes en la cabeza. 

* * *

- _  
_Las cosas iban bastante bien en la empresa Akashi a pesar de todo. Tuvo una baja de clientes por los últimos eventos acontecidos hace un tiempo, pero nada más. Nada de lo que se pudiese preocupar demasiado ni de que no pudiera controlar como siempre. Aunque no creyó que las cosas sucederían de este modo tan increíblemente extremo. Había vuelto al básquet naturalmente en cuanto pudo. Tenía que asistir regularmente a terapia psicológica para poder superar todo lo que hubiese ocurrido en ese momento. A su joven edad dirigir una empresa era sumamente difícil, pero como Seijūrō era bastante inteligente, la verdad es que sabía cómo lograr éxito sin mucho esfuerzo.

Destapó el pasado de los Akashi, tanto de los abusos de su padre y hablando de la verdadera muerte de su hermano ante todos, buscando y encontrando fotos de él y hablando sobre su medio hermano para que Tetsuya quedara como un heredero también, pero no como responsable de la empresa si no quería. Pero al tener el dinero suficiente al ser reconocido, pudo ir a Estados Unidos para ver a su amado Kagami.

¿Y Furihata? Pues ahora eran oficialmente novios con Seijūrō, sin ocultarse. También iba de vez en cuando a terapia psicológica para librarse de todo lo traumatizante de lo pasado. Lo de la muerte falsa de este la había hecho pasar como una estafa de unos hombres para ganar dinero. Así todo el mundo estaba en paz. O al menos así lo parecía.

Estaban los dos acostados después de haber hecho el amor mimándose en aquel momento. Se habían casado hacía tres años en Estados unidos en la ciudad de New York y allí estaban viviendo, los dos jugaban al baloncesto en ese país.

— ¿Ves que te dije que era una buena idea?—Furi dijo entre besos que le daba a su ahora esposo Akashi Seijūrō. —No sacabas nada con matarlo.

—Sí, aunque extraño esa mansión un poco. Fue buena idea la de Kuroko quemarla y acusar a Masaomi de hacerlo. —Acaricio la espalda de su enamorado—Esa habitación estaba maldita...

La casa de los Akashi estaba maldita en sí, pensaba Furihata pues recordaba el frío de esa casa y la mujer que le sonreía a veces, aunque ella parecía bastante gentil.

—Ese hombre siempre estuvo loco, por eso la mejor idea era llevarlo a un asilo mental. No era necesario matarlo Sei ¿Lo ves?

—Es verdad. Aunque no creí que realmente este enloquecería en ese instante. —Habla recordando a aquel hombre con lastima en ese momento, ya ni siquiera lo odiaba. — Parecía más cuerdo que yo a veces.

—Los verdaderos locos son los que no lo parecen. —Beso a su esposo quien le correspondió con mucho amor abrazándolo. —Pero olvidémonos de eso y hablemos de algo más lindo ¿Podemos adoptar un bebé?

— ¿Quieres tener un bebé?

Alzo las cejas un poco sorprendido.

—Solo si tú gustas, claro. No tiene que ser ahora, puede ser mucho después.

—Claro que podemos. Ahora quiero que sea un bebé libre, así que…nada de presión de ser un Akashi.

El castaño ex Furihata ahora Akashi abrazo emocionado a su pareja.

—Nunca—Volvió a besar a su esposo. —Te amo Seijūrō.

—Te amo Kōki.

Por fin ellos vivían en paz y tranquilidad o sea en ataraxia.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
